Gladiator
by Tokyo Blue
Summary: Slade has done it. He defeated th titans. He had taken over the world and killed the two most important things to Robin. Now he most fight inthe colossom to defeat Slade. But what when he finds out Raven and his child is still Alive. Now completed!
1. Chapter 1

Gladiator

**Okay heres my new story. Hopefully you will like it.**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing in this story except the plot, Alex and.** **Akasha**. **There all mine.**

**P.S Richard is Robin at the start of this story just incase you don't know. On with the story.**

Richard woke up shielding his eyes from the sun with his hands. He was in pain everywhere. He tried to remember where he got the wound. Then he remembered he had got it trying to fend off attackers.

"Don't die"

Richard looked to see who was talking to him. A man with a long beard and a tanned face was sitting beside him on the chariot Richard was lying on.

"Master Slade likes them alive so he can see them die himself".

Richard gritted his teeth when he heard that name. It would be five years ago next month that Slade had got into the Justice League headquarters and destroyed the Justice league.

"We're nearly here". The mans voice broke Richard train of thought. "And where is here" he asked gritting his teeth with pain. "_God that wound hurts"_

"The colosseum".

* * *

Slade looked out from his room balcony. This balcony had the best view from miles around. From there he could see from the old titans tower all the way too the colosseum. 

The first thing he did once he conquered the world was rebuild the colosseum. He had always been impressed by the Romans way of thinking and was following their way. The only reason they had failed was they got too lazy and Slade promised that it would not happen too him.

* * *

The first place Richard was brought was the infirmary to get his wound stitched up. He was in pure agony but he didn't say a sound. He didn't want them to think he was weak. He had to stay strong. 

After he was stitched up he was dragged away by Sladebots. Five years ago he would have been able to beat them no problem but they had got some upgrades. Probably got them at the Justice Ledge headquarters before he killed them all.

Then he started to think about all the other titans. He had been able to stay in contact with some of the titans but had lost contact after a while. Last time he talked to them Terra and BB were together. Cyborg and Starfire had gone with Titans East and Jinx and Kid Flash were together. He didn't know about the other honorary titans.

Richard was then shoved into a cell. "Tomorrow you have training," said one of the bots. "What for" asked Richard.

"Entertainment" replied the bot. "Your going to be a gladiator"

Richard couldn't sleep that night at all. All that night he could hear screaming that sounded very familiar. Then he realised who it was. Blackfire. He hoped he wouldn't have to fight against her. She was tough although he wouldn't mind seeing Starfire fight her. He remembered the last fight they had on Tameran.**Don't know if I spelt that right)**

Thinking about the team again he hoped they were all right. It killed him that he didn't know where any of the titans were. Well he knew where one of them was but he wished that titans were anywhere but there. Sighing into his pillow he covered his ears and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

In the palace another person was trying to sleep but couldn't with all the screaming. "How can one girl make so much noise?" she grumbled. "Why do all the gladiators have to be so loud" before slamming her head into the pillow.

* * *

At dawn Richard woke up to the door opening. This time a real guard had come. "Don't struggle and no one gets hurt," he said to Richard. At first Richard was going to attack the guard but he knew the guard was probably armed so reluctantly he got up and walked out with the guard right behind him. 

He was lead to a training ground very similar to the titans one. "Better start practising". "You don't want to be the first gladiator to die tomorrow do you". Richard said nothing. Right now he just wanted to pound that guards face into the ground.

The guard left and Richard looked around him. There sure were a lot of gladiators all training. Then he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. "Friend Robin is that you".

Turning around Richard saw a familiar Redhead coming towards him and dragging him into one of her crushing hugs. "Star I can't breathe".

"Dude"

Richard turned around to see the green furred joker running towards him. "Don't dare hug me," threatened Richard. "Oh friend Robin it is so great to see you. Most of the titans are here as well. We are reunited". Starfire dragged Richard over to a group that were standing away from the rest of the gladiators.

As well as Starfire and BB there was Terra, Cyborg, Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Jinx who looked like she had been crying, Mas and Menos, Cheshire, Gismo, Mammoth, Jericho and Wildebeest. After a lot of hugs and "glad your okay" Richard finally got to sit down.

It turned out Cyborg, Starfire and the Titans East had been captured about two months ago. They had been trying to get in touch with Tamerain and had been caught. Terra and BB were brought in soon afterwards. Cheshire, Gismo, Mammoth, Jericho and Wildebeest were brought in at different times and Jinx and Kid Flash were captured only two weeks ago.

"Where is Kid Flash?" asked Richard and then Jinx started sobbing again. "He was killed in the games yesterday" whispered Speedy to Richard. "It was the fucking bitch Madame Rouge," screamed Jinx and a couple of gladiators started staring. Bumblebee put her arms around Jinx and Jinx starting crying again.

"They have the brotherhood of evil here," asked Richard surprised. "Yeah. Slade doesn't want anyone threatening him. He brought in most of the ex hive academy students as well" answered Cyborg.

"What about the other titans" asked Richard "any word from them?" " Argent and Pantra were killed in the same battle. No word from Herald. I guess all the other titans were killed because there not here" said Cyborg in a low voice. No one spoke for a while each thinking. There was not a sound apart from the noise in the back round and Jinx quietly sobbing. Then Starfire spoke up.

"What about friend Raven. Was she not with you friend Robin". Richard looked at the ground remembering that day nearly five years ago.

_**Flashback** _

It was a normal day in the tower. BB and Cybourg were playing video games with Terra cheering them on. Raven was lying at the end of the couch reading a book with one of her hands on her stomach. Starfire was in the kitchen cooking a mix of Earth and Tamerain foods that no one except Terra and Silkie would eat and Robin was in his room trying to find out who Slade was.

Suddenly the TV screen cleared and Batman appeared on it. "We should really get an extra TV for phone calls" mumbled Cyborg. "Get Robin in here now" ordered Batman. BB went to get Robin.

"Its Slade. He got up to Justice League headquarters. There's not much time left," said Batman before the screen just went blank. "The powers out. All the systems are down for no reason," said Cyborg and then everything came back on with something extra. Slade's face appeared.

"Well hello titans. Long time no see"

Robin let out a low growl. "Slade". "What do you want and what have you done with the justice league".

"Ah I see you got a call from your dear old foster father then".

"What have you done with them"?

"All in good time. You have 20 minutes before I attack the tower".

"You bastard".

"Just for that you have 10 minutes left".

Robin turned around to see his team staring at him. "Raven come with me. The rest of you head towards titans east. We're going to need all the help we can get. Try and contact all the honouree titans if you can".

The titans all nodded and everyone except Raven headed out the door. "Raven turned to Robin. "What are we doing" she asked.

"You can make portals to other dimensions"

"Yeah why"

"Because you're going to Azarath"

"Raven stared at him. Why? You said yourself you need all the help you can get. What's the point in sending me to Azarath." Robin sighed. "Raven I don't want you or the baby getting hurt. Raven looked down at her very pregnant stomach and then looked up with tears in her eyes. "But what about you?"

"The titans need me" he answered. "Raven go down to your room and set everything up. I'll be down in a few minutes". "All right" she answered and pulling up her hood she made her way to her room. Robin turned and ran to his room to grab utility belt and then ran down to Ravens room. "Is everything set up" he asked and going into the room his worst nightmare was there.

Slade was there standing in the middle of the room with Raven in his arms. Ravens eyes were even redder with all the crying she was doing. In one of Slade's hands was a knife, which he was holding to Raven's stomach. "Yes Robin everything's set up.

"Let her go," growled Robin through gritted teeth. "Now why would I do that?" asked Slade smirking. "You know I've always had a soft spot for her". "Let her go" cried Robin.

"Or what" teased Slade. "What will you do? Try anything and I will make sure she will never see another sunrise".

Robin stood there glaring at Slade while Raven tried to calm down. For her and the baby's sake, which is a very hard thing, considering a mad man was holding a knife to your stomach.

"So are you going to surrender? You know that position of apprentice is still available," said Slade. Robin looked at him in disbelief. "I would never join you, I would rather die". Slade then smirked at him. "Well someone is going to die today but its not going to be you". He then rose the knife up.

_**End Flashback**_

Robin where is Raven" demanded Terra. Richard lifted his head up. The rest listening eagerly.

"She's dead"

_**

* * *

Elsewhere**_

Slade walked through his palace. Savants bowed to him as he walked by. He walked into a room that was looked more pink than Barbie. Inside was a little girl about three years old playing with what looked like very expensive dolls. Looking up her eyes brightened to see who was there.

"Daddy"

"Hello Akasha. Where is your mother" asked Slade. "Shes asleep in her room. She said that the new gladitior brought in yesterday gave her a migraine and". Akasha stopped for a moment to think what her mother had said.

"And that the gladitior is put through terrible tourtre, has her vocol cords removed but then she stopped talking and said she souldn't be saying these things in front of a three year old". She then smiled. "Well I'm going to make sure she's ok. You stay here and play".

"Well Daddy I was going to do that anyway" she answered back. Slade raised her eyebrows at her and left the room. He walked past a couple of doors until he was at the end of the corridor. Entering the room he saw his wife asleep in the huge King sized bed.

"Get up it's time for dinner" said Slade. All he got in return was a moan and then a figure stood up, her long hair that had grown way past her sholders and a figure that had anyone had looked at would not have belived she had given birth to two kids and eyes that were round that you would only have to glance at and would get sucked in.

"Do I have to go to this" she asked. "Yes. Members of the senthe are going to be there" he answered. "Yes but that means Kitten is going to be there and you know how annoying she is and she's a bad influence on Akasha. Shes turning her into a barbie." Slade laughed at all this and then turned to leave.

"Oh and Slade"

Slade turned to face his wife. "I hate you" she said simpley. Slade then answered "Yes my dear Raven I know and with that he left the room.

**Well what do you think. Please review. I don't care if you hate or love it just review. Just click that purple butten.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gladiator

Before the battle.

**It's been a good long while I know but I have inspiration at last. Go me. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing until I marry a millionaire and buy DC comics and Cartoon network. Oh and lots of chocolate.**

Raven and Slade walked down the grand halls of the palace they lived in. Passing by Akasha's room where they heard little murmering. Past there into the dining hall whch was as big as the titans kichen,games room and gym put together. Before they walked into the hall Slade pulled Raven aside.

"Why are you angery at me", asked Slade. Raven looked at him as if it was the most obivous answer. "Um lets see", siad Raven pretending to think. You enslaved the world, killed all my friends and ruined my uniform seven years ago". Slade laughed when he heard this. Raven gave him one of her dirtest looks that would make a normal person tremble with fear but Slade wasn't a normal person.

"Okay. We don't have time for this so let us pretend you are a loving wife and I am a good husband", said Slade. With that they walked into the dining hall where everyone was already seated. "This is a pleasant fiction isn't it", Raven whispered to Slade before taking her seat. Hearing Kitten start talking Raven felt her migraine return. This was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

Later in her room Raven lay on her bed thinking while chewing on strawberries. There was a knock on the door and her five-year-old son walked into the room. Her and Robin's child. She remembered the day when they decided on their unborn child should be called.

**Flashback **

Robin and Raven were lying on the beach with Raven sitting in between Robin's legs. Robin was stroking Raven's slight bump. At that time she was about five months pregnant. "So", asked Robin. "Have you been thinking about any names.

"Alex", answered Raven without hesitation. "Alexander for a boy. Alexandra for a girl".

**End Flashback **

"Hey Mom", said Alex lying down beside his mother. Raven studied his face. He looked so much like Robin. Alex had his black hair and face but had Raven's lilac eyes. Raven and Alex lay there in silence. Each in there own thoughts. Backfire's screaming had died out long ago.

"What's wrong", asked Raven. "What makes you think something is wrong," asked Alex sitting up to look at his mother and then he remembered. Empath. Alex didn't have many powers. He could levitate something's but his half sister Akasha could levitate things aswell as being an empath. Alex loved his sister but he couldn.t help trying to compete with her. His mother said he got it from his father.

"What was my father like?" asked Alex. Raven sighed. She knew it was natural that he wanted to find out about his father, but it was hard for Raven to talk about Robin. "You father," begain Raven "was one of the kindest, loving person on this earth."

Just then there was another knock on the door and Akasha ran into the room. "Hello mother. Hello Alex", she cried before jumping into her mother's arms and burying her head into her mother's stomach. Alex gave Raven a sad look got up to leave the room. "Alex wait", cried Raven but he had already left the room. Raven knew he was jelous of Akasha and wanted time on his own with his mother.

Getting up she went to leave the room but Akasha grabbed on to her. "No Mommy. Stay here", protested Akasha. "Honey we have to find Alex". Akasha nodded but held her arms up to her mother to carry her.

Raven sighed and picked up her daughter. Akasha snuggled into Raven. "Mommy, is Alex angery at me", asked a worried Akasha. Raven knew that Akasha loved her brother more than anything. "No honey he's not", Raven assured her.

Walking down into the dining hall where Slade was. "Hi daddy", called Akasha to her father. Slade looked up from some documents he was looking at. "Slade have you seen Alex anywhere". Slade shook his head and continued reading the documents. Raven sighed and continued on to look for her son.

* * *

The next day Richard was waiting to enter the colosseum for his first fight. Richard started thinking back to the days when he fought evil with the titans, with Raven. Richard banished that thought from his mind. Raven was the last thing to think about. He had to win this battle so he could one-day face Slade and kill him for Raven and their unborn child.

Richard looked up to see a young boy about five walk by. He stopped to look at Richard. He had pitch-black hair and lilac eyes just like… Richard mentally slapped himself on the head and told himself to cut it out. The boy came up to him. "Are you going to be in the battles, asked the boy.

Richard was surprised. This boy was talking to him like he was a human being and not an animal like most people here treated him like. "You parents let you watch the fights," Richard answered. The boy nodded. "My mother disapproves but her husband says they make you strong. Richard nodded. And your father?

The boy's smile disappeared and turned his head from Richard. "My father is dead". Richard knew what the boy must have been feeling. After all he lost two fathers. His father who died in the circus when the wires that he and Richard's mother were swinging on were cut and then there was Bruce aka Batman who died when Slade broke into the justice league tower and destroyed everyone in it.

Richard was going to comfort the boy when a guard spotted the boy and ran up to him. "Master Alexander. Your mother is looking for you". "Your name is Alexander", asked Richard. Alex nodded and left the guard.

Alex. That what he and Raven were going to call there child. If Slade hadn't killed Raven there child would have been the same age as that little boy. Richard gritted his teeth. Slade would pay even if it was the last thing Richard did.

* * *

Alex ran up to the top of the colosseum where his mother and Akasha were. "Alex", sighed a relieved Raven and went over to hug her son. Alex returned the hug. He couldn't stay mad at his mother for long. A horn was blown and the worriers entered the stadium. The battle was to begin.

* * *

Richard stood with all the other titans and non-titans. They were going to be fighting against Slade's druids. Richard had been afraid that he would have to fight against his friends. Richard was looking foreword to cracking a couple of druids open. Richard looked around at his friends.

Speedy was checking his arrows. He looked over at Richard and smirked. Richard sighed. That was so typical of Speedy. Living like he was going to die tomorrow. Beast Boy was checking his claws and Starfires hands were glowing. She was seriously thick. When she heard Slade had killed Raven she had been so angry she had to shoot her starbolts at the nearest thing she could find. Nobody had been seriously injured.

The door was opening. The team could hear the screams of the people outside. "Remember", whispered Richard "Work as a team". The doors were opened fully. The battle was starting.

**So what did you think? Good, Bad or did you turn of your computer because it was so bad. Tell me. Review review review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gladiator**

**The battle**

**A big thanks to all who reviewed especially Liliac gurl. I got a bad review off someone who didn't even leave their name. Well here's the next chapter. I hate writing fight scenes. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. Short and sweet.**

The sun shone down hard on the titans face as they entered the arena. Richard looked around at the crowd. They were cheering, eager to see the bloody battle. They were like animals. No worse. Animals didn't pay to watch people kill each other. Richard looked around disgusted. These were the people the titans had saved many times and here they were. Ready to watch them kill each other. .Richard then turned to look at the highest part of the stadium. Out walked a heavily built man. It was Slade.

Richard watched him sit down beside a woman. Richard couldn't see her face but she was holding what looked like a small child in her arms and was talking to Slade. "Who is that woman", Richard asked Cyborg. Cyborg looked up to where Richard was pointing.

"Oh. She's Slade's wife or girlfriend or something like that. Never saw her. She never comes to these things", he answered while fixing his cannon up ready for the fight. Richard turned back to where he was looking at before. He guessed the small child in the woman's arms was Slade's daughter. Richard pitied that child. Having a father like that. Richard then heard a horn blow. The battle had begun.

* * *

Akasha had fallen asleep in her mother's arms. "_It was a miracle she could sleep through all the noise"_, thought Raven as she glazed down at the small child in her arms. Raven looked around to her son but Alex was busy looking at something down in the arena. "What are you looking at", asked Raven.

"I'm looking for a gladiator I met before the fight started", answered Alex. Raven was shocked when she heard her son was down with the gladiators. If any of them found out that he was related with Slade they would have killed him seconds. Before Raven could tell of her son he pointed into the arena. "There he is", said Alex pointing to a gladiator. Raven looked down but she couldn't see his face because he was wearing a helmet. That gladiator was a very good fighter. He was taking down any droid that came near him. Slade noticed this as well. "Who is that gladiator"? Slade asked his advisor. The advisor shook his head to say he didn't know. Slade turned back around to watch the fight. "Afraid he will defeat you", laughed Raven. Slade gave her a glare before saying. "I think I'll meet him".

* * *

Richard was happy to take his frustration out on the droids. He imagined each one was Slade. The others were doing okay as well. Starfire was taking more droids out than anyone else. It was just like old times except…. Richard stopped thinking about that but the next droid got more damaged than the others. Richard looked around to look for droids but there was none there. They had won. The crowd started screaming louder. Beastboy was running around the arena with his arms in the air. Star was blowing kisses at the audience. Richard could hear what sounded like female voices screaming "Speedy". Richard smiled when he heard this but then remembered Slade. Richard turned around to look at him but he had disappeared.

* * *

"No one died", said Raven to Slade. Slade nodded and went to leave the room. Raven knew he was going down to meet the new gladiator. Raven wished that the gladiator would just kill Slade. Alex went to follow his stepfather. "Alex no", said Raven but Alex kept going. He was just like his father. Too determined. Raven handed the sleeping Akasha too one of the nurses and went over to the balcony to watch.

* * *

Richard turned around to watch the door open and Slade walk out. Everyone else bowed around him. Richard did this as well but while getting up he picked up a broken spear that was lying on the ground. Once Slade got close enough Richard would strike. That was the plan until the young boy he was talking too before ran out with Slade. Slade must be his father but didn't Alex say his father was dead. Alex stood in front of Slade so there was no way of killing Slade with out hurting Alex. Richard let out a low growl and dropped the spear. "You are very good gladiator", said Slade. He sounded impressed. Would he still be impressed if he knew who was behind the helmet? "What is your name"? Demanded Slade. Richard knew he would have to take off the helmet or it would be forced off him. So slowly he took it off.

* * *

Raven saw the gladiator was taking off his helmet very slowly. All these gladiators were such show offs. Then Raven gasped. She recognised that face. Those deep blue eyes, that serious look he had whenever he was angry. His hair was longer than she remembered and was tied back in a ponytail but apart from that he was the same. It was Richard aka Robin. Raven wanted to run down to him but she saw Slade look up at her. He gave her a look that said "stay where you are". Raven wasn't afraid of Slade but her son was less than five inches away from Slade so she stayed where she was.

* * *

When Slade saw who was under the helmet he was surprised. Most people would be dead after being thrown out of a building as high as the Eiffel tower but this was Robin. He wasn't called boy wonder for nothing. Then Richard spoke. "My name is Richard Greyson. Father to a murdered child. Husband to a murdered wife and I will get my vengeance". With that he turned around leaving a stunned crowd behind him.

* * *

Slade was sitting in the at the dining hall table thinking when Raven walked in with Akasha in her arms and Alex walking behind her. She looked calm but Slade knew better. She just didn't want to make a fuss in front of the children. "Alex take your sister up to her room", Raven told Alex. Usually he would reply with "She's my half sister", but now was not the time. He knew his mother was upset. He didn't know why but he knew it had something to do with that gladiator.

Raven managed to stay calm until the children left the room. Once they had left she turned around and walked over to Slade. "You told me he was dead", she hissed at Slade. "How could you let me think he was gone and now he thinks I'm dead"? Slade stood up and looked Raven in the face. Most people would be intimidated but Raven wasn't. Usually she would never do this for her children's sake but she was so angry now she couldn't think straight.

"I thought he was dead as well", Slade answered just as angry. For the next few minutes they glared at each other. If looks could kill lets just say there would be a lot of funerals. Slade gave her one last glare before sitting back down. "What did you feel when you saw him", Slade asked randomly. Raven turned around not answering. What was she supposed to say? That she was still in love with Richard and that she would have jumped off that balcony to be with him. Also it had been five years since they had seen each other. He must have moved on by now. "Raven answer me", said Slade braking her train of thought and with a heavy heart she answered.

"Nothing, I felt nothing".

* * *

Later that night she lay in her room thinking. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? "Because you still love him", whispered a voice in her head. What was she thinking? It was five years. No one could hang on for that long. "You did", whispered the voice in her head. Maybe the voice was right. She had to find out.

"Mummy why are you talking to yourself. Are you going crazy", asked Akasha as she crept into her mother's room. "Shouldn't you be asleep", answered Raven. Akasha shook her head and climbed up on to the bed. Raven resumed to her thinking. How is Azar's name was she going to sneak out without Slade finding out. Raven sighed and turned to her daughter. Akasha was lying on the bed copying anything Raven did. When Raven turned so did Akasha. Raven smiled in spite of everything. The only good thing about Slade taking over the world was that she got Akasha. Then Raven had an idea. "Akasha", will you do a favour for Mummy".

* * *

Richard sat in his cell thinking. Speedy was in the cell across from him combing his hair. Where he got the comb was a mystery to Richard. Then a guard came outside Richard's cell. "Her majesty wants to meet you", said the guard. Richard was shocked and was then angry. Slade's wife wanted to talk to him. Maybe he could take the girl hostage or something like that. Getting up he followed the guard into a separate room. Richard was then chained to the wall and the guard left. Richard sat there waiting for the girl to come.

"You know things are bad when you see your leader chained to the wall", said a familiar voice and the girl walked out of the shadows. Richard recognised her after all that time. Her hair may of being longer and she looked more docile but she knew her instantly.

"Raven", he whispered

Raven smiled and nodded. "Hello Richard".

**I did it. It took me two days but I did it. I'm not getting many reviews for this story so please review. I'm begging here. I down on my knees while writing this. I'm that desperate. Please please please review. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Gladiator

Confrontations

**I am so into this story. I don't know why. Thanks to everyone's who's reviewing. Virtual hugs. Please review.**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing.**

_Last time_

_Richard recognised her after all that time. Her hair may of being longer and she looked more docile but she knew her instantly. _

"_Raven", he whispered_

_Raven smiled and nodded. "Hello Richard"._

Richard stared at Raven. He couldn't believe it. All these years he thought she was dead and here she was standing in front of him. While he had been struggling to survive she had been living a life of luxury. She was married to the person he had thought killed her. Then he remembered what Slade had said before he had "killed" her. "_I always had a soft spot for her". _Had they planned this? All these doubts rushed to Richards's head. He didn't know what to think. He just stared at her. "Are you going to talk or just stare at me", asked Raven with a small smirk. Now Richard was mad. How could she just stand there and look at him like that while he was in chains like an animal.

"How? Started Richard. "No it doesn't matter. You are Slade's wife. How could you? I thought you were dead".

Raven's smirk had disappeared. What was he thinking? That she loved Slade. Raven mentally stuttered. She was sad and angry with him for thinking this. "I thought you were dead. I wept for you when Slade told me he killed you. Ever since that day I have been living in prison of fear. To be unable to morn your boyfriend for fear of your husband. To live in terror every moment because _our_ son is heir to the throne. And do you know what hurts the most. That you don't trust me".

Richard let everything she had said sink in. Raven blinked back tears that were treating to spill and kneeled down in front of him. She put her hands and either side of his face forcing him to look into her eyes. Looking in to his blue eyes that she hadn't seen in five years pushed her over the edge. Putting her head into his chest she cried more than she ever cried before. Richard put his arms around her and just held her. He didn't know what to say. The woman who he had loved and thought had died was crying in his arms.

"I missed you so much", Raven cried in his arms. Richard knew she was telling the truth. She had missed him. Richard started thinking back when he was in the colosseum. That boy Alex who came down into the arena with Slade. He said his father died before Alex was born. Could it be? "Raven". Raven looked up at her former lover. "Did you have our baby", asked Richard. Raven nodded. "A boy", she whispered. "I called him Alex". Richard was right. So that boy was his son.

They lay there in silence for the next few minutes. Just enjoying the company with each other until Raven broke the silence. "What are we going to do", she asked not looking at him. Richard begin to think. What could he do? Then he realised he couldn't do anything. How could he have been so stupid? Even if he did survive in the battles there would have been no way he could have got to Slade.

"Why didn't you do anything", asked Richard standing up and walking as far away from Raven as he could in the chains. Raven lay on the ground for a few minutes confused. "What do you mean", asked Raven picking herself off the ground. "Why didn't you do anything about Slade? You have been living with him for five years. You could have got rid of him. Why didn't you?"

Now Raven was angry. How dare he say all these things to her? "Unless you haven't noticed both Alex and I are living with Slade. If I tried something and it didn't work out Alex would be the one to pay the price", she spat back. "So what is the plan"?

Richard sighed and turned around to her. "There isn't one". Raven looked at him in disbelief. "Look", Richard said, "You said it yourself. If I tried to kill him and it didn't work both you and Alex would pay the price. There is nothing I can do". Raven thought she would never hear Richard admit defeat. Even when Trigon had destroyed the world and Raven herself had lost hope he kept fighting. To save her and their friends. This couldn't be the same person. They stood again in silence.

"I knew a man once", said Raven breaking the silence "Who would stop at nothing to save his friends, who loved me and I loved him. Where is he"? Richard thought about what Raven had said and with a heavy heart answered, "That man is dead."

Raven walked over to Richard and again forced him to look into her eyes. "Let me help you", she whispered softly. Richard looked into her eyes. He could see sadness, concern and love in those eyes. Richard put his fist under her chin. "You can help me", he answered. He let go of her and turned away. "Forget you ever knew me and go". Raven felt like she was going to start crying again, like she was loosing him for a second time. "Robin please", she pleaded.

"I am not Robin anymore", he said in a harsh voice. "What creature has replaced him then", asked Raven in just a harsh voice. Getting no answer she walked to the door and opened it. Just as she was going to walk out she heard Richard say. "Nightwing. Nightwing has replaced Robin".

* * *

Raven cried herself to sleep that night. Not that she got much sleep. Every time she drowsed off she saw Richard face. No Nightwing's face. So the next morning she had black circles around her eyes and she felt like she had the flu. Now she had a choice. She could go downstairs, eat breakfast with someone she hated and face questions about why she didn't sleep and why she was crying. Her other choice was pretend she was sick and stay in bed for the rest of the day. She decided to go with the latter. Snuggling back under the covers she couldn't help wondering what Richard was doing.

* * *

Richard sat with Beast Boy and Speedy while waiting for breakfast. Speedy and Beastboy had got theirs and was wolfing it down. Surprisingly the food here was very good. Richard started wondering was the food in the castle as good. "So what did Mrs Slade want to talk to you about"? Asked Beastboy in between mouthfuls. Richard wondered should he tell the others about Raven but he decided not to. They had just got over the fact Raven was dead. Starfire had taken it the worst. She had spent a lot of time blowing up stuff to get over it. Richard had wondered had he been as bad when it came to Slade but decided not. He hadn't been that bad. 

"Oh she just wanted to know why I hated Slade so much and was it true that he killed Raven and the child", answered Richard. "So is she hot", asked Speedy. The three boys laughed. "I think she's too good for you", answered Richard in between laughs. It felt good to laugh again. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed. Not in a good while. Then Richard's name was called out for breakfast. He got his breakfast and joined Beastboy and Speedy again. The boys looked suspiciously at each other and at the breakfast. "Could be poisoned", whispered Beastboy. Speedy nodded and took a forkful of Richard's food.

Speedy nodded as he swallowed. After he finished swallowing he nodded his head. Then suddenly he put his hand to his throat and started gagging. "Speedy", cried Richard as he stood up. Speedy fell off his seat and the gagging stopped. Richard ran around to Speedy. He wasn't moving! Then he heard a snort of laughter and Speedy started rolling around the ground laughing. Richard stared at Speedy for a minute before joining in. It felt good to laugh again.

Then there was a great roar from the colosseum. "What's going on"? Asked Richard confused. "Its one of the early matches", answered Bumblebee who was sitting near the boys. She had her arms folded and looked worried. "What's wrong", asked Aqualad. "New friend Jinx is against enemy Madame Rouge and Friend Jinx wants to destroy Madame Rouge for killing Dead friend Kid Flash", answered Starfire. Richard had forgotten what Star talked like so it took a little while for Richard to process this information.

The door to the training area opened and a guard walked in with a tired and bleeding Jinx. The guard dumped her to the ground before leaving. Her friends ran over to their battered friend. Bumblebee got their first and gently put Jinx's head on her lap. "I killed her", whispered a horse Jinx. "I killed Madame Rouge."

* * *

Richard stood outside Jinx's cell with the others while Bumblebee and Cyborg dealt with Jinx's injuries. Was this what there life was going to be like. Everyday hoping that their friends were going to be all right, that they would survive the next fight. Richard looked over to Beastboy who was standing with his arms around Terra. Once Raven had revived Terra her and Beastboy had got back together. It was to be expected. They would never have a chance to lead a normal relationship. They would never be able to get married. 

Then Richard thought about his own son. Alex. Richard had seen the look in his eyes when he walked down with Slade and the way he had called him _his mother's husband_. He must hate Slade as much as Richard himself. Alex would have to live the rest of his life with Slade if he even survived that long. Raven must have feared for her son's life if she was willing to marry Slade.

Of course there was Raven herself. Who knows what she must have had to go through in those five years. Had she been tortured, raped? Then Richard gasped. He remembered before the battle looking up at Raven with the child in her arms. The little girl. So Slade had raped Raven and he could do it again. He had to get everyone out of here and defeat Slade. To do this he would need inside help and he would get it.

Tonight he was going to visit Raven.

**I didn't want it to be all depressing so I decided to add in the Speedy pretending to die bit. Please review. Reviews make me happy. Until next time. (Waits for applause. Nothing) Oh I'm going to bed. It's like three in the morning**.


	5. Chapter 5

Gladiator

**Wow go me. I'm trying to update "Like a rock " as well. I might have it up later today. There so different so its hard to get into charactors for the stories. Thanks again to all who reviewed. Love you all. This is deadicated to my new-born neice who was born this morning. Happy Birthday. By the way her names Maisy.**

**_Last time_**

_Richard had to get everyone out of here and defeat Slade. To do this he would need inside help and he would get it._

_Tonight he was going to visit Raven._

Raven heard the door open. She put her head under the blanket so people would think she was sick. Then she felt something crawl up and the bed. "Mummy are you sick", said an innocent voice. Peeking out from under the covers Raven saw her three-year-old daughter. "Yes Akasha mummy is sick", answered Raven. Akasha looked in concern at her mother and then lied down beside her. "Poor poor mummy", she whispered. Raven smiled. She could be feeling like the worst person in the world and her daughter would still make her feel better.

"Where did mummy go last night", asked Akasha sleepily. Raven smile had disappeared. She couldn't tell Akasha where she was last night. "Mummy had to visit an old friend", Raven answered. Akasha nodded but didn't ask any more questions. She simply snuggled into her mother and lay there. Soon her breathing slowed and Raven knew Akasha was asleep. Raven gave a small smile. It wasn't fair she had to grow up in this time, with Slade as her father. Raven knew Slade didn't care about Akasha. He simply saw her as a nuisance and another way to blackmail Raven. She deserved better. Raven then yawned and realised how tired she was. Raven pulled her daughter closer and in less than five minutes she was asleep.

* * *

At about two in the morning Richard got ready to escape. He didn't want to let the others in on what was going on. Richard didn't want to get their hopes up. Everyone was asleep so no one was going to ask questions. Breaking out of the cell was easy. There weren't many guards so Richard made it outside the walls of the training area. The castle was right next-door to the arena to all Richard had to figure out which room was Raven's. Richard figured that since she was married to Slade she would get the biggest room. Finding it quite easy he took out his grappling hook, which he had stolen earlier that day from the training equipment and he scaled the wall.

Climbing over the small wall into the balcony he steadily made his way to the door. The last thing he wanted to do was get caught be Slade. Peeking in the door he saw Raven sleeping gently with her arms rapped around a small girl. This must be her daughter. The girl looked so like her. The girl had the same lilac hair except it was curlier compared to Ravens straight hair. The girl also had a charka on her forehead as well. Then the girl's eyes opened and stared at Richard.

Richard and Akasha stared at each other for at least a few minutes, either one not daring to move. Then Akasha turned into her mother and whispered "Mummy wake up". Raven stirred and looked at her daughter. "What's wrong", Raven asked. Akasha pointed at Richard. Raven looked up at Richard surprised. "Who is he mummy", asked Akasha.

Raven shook her head and looked back at her daughter who was beginning to get a bit scared. "Its okay honey. This is mummy's friend", reassured Raven. Akasha pouted and nodded. "Well next time tell your friend to use a door like a normal person", said Akasha. Raven and Richard laughed. Akasha was definably Raven's daughter. Akasha climbed up on to her mother's lap and continued to study Richard. "So", asked Raven. "What are you doing here? Do you know what would have happened if you got caught"!

Richard laughed. "Raven calm down. I didn't get caught. Now I decided to take up your offer of help." Raven nodded. Akasha was still studying Richard when she suddenly realised. "You look like Alex", she shouted and crossed her arms, pleased with herself. Raven nodded and turned back to Richard. "What do you want me to do", she asked. "It would be too hard to break everyone out and it would be even harder to get you and the kids. We have to get rid of Slade."

Raven nodded again. "I can get the plans to the droids", Raven said. "If you know how they work it might be easier to defeat them". Richard and Akasha nodded except Akasha didn't have a clue what was going on. "So how are you", asked Richard. Raven was about to answer when Akasha shouted "Mummy's sick. She had to stay in bed all day and because I am so good I stayed with her", Akasha said proudly. Richard couldn't help but laugh.

"What about you", asked Raven. Richard shrugged "The usual. Trained, Speedy pretended to die, stole a grappling hook, Jinx nearly died". Richard was about to continue when Raven interrupted. "Wait Jinx is here"? Richard nodded and Raven looked at him in disbelief. "Nearly all the titans are here. How could you not know", asked Richard.

"Slade never said anything and I think the games are barbaric. Actually the day I found out you were alive was the first time I went to the games", answered Raven. They both thought in silence until Akasha said "Are we talking or in mass". Raven rolled her eyes up to heaven and Akasha stuck her tongue out at her mother. Getting serious again. "Do they know I'm alive", she asked. Richard shook his head. "No I'm the only one who knows".

"Is Jinx going to be okay", asked Raven. Richard nodded. Raven put Akasha on the bed and went over to a cabinet on the other side of the room. Opening it she took out a packet of painkillers. "Here", she said handing them to Richard "Trust me they help a lot". "And what am going to say when the others ask me where I got a packet of painkillers", asked Richard with a smirk. "You're the boy wonder aren't you" replied Raven also smirking. "I thought I all ready proved to you that I'm not a boy wonder anymore", Richard replied leaning in closer to the half demon. Raven put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him away. "We have to keep things G-rated", she whispered looking over to her daughter who was looking at them a bit confused.

"I better go", said Richard getting up off the bed. Raven looked a bit disappointed. "Its pity", said Richard teasingly "You must be lonely in such a big bed". "No she isn't" answered Akasha. "She has me". Raven walked out with Richard to the balcony. "Keep me updated", said Raven before turning to go back inside. "Hey Raven", said Richard swinging her around. Raven looked into his deep blue eyes. "I missed those eyes so much", whispered Raven and leaned up to kiss him. They would have kissed to except they heard a little giggle. Turning around they saw Akasha peeking her head around the door. "You go to bed", ordered Raven. "Don't worry", Akasha said to Richard. "She really likes you. I know because I'm an empath". Akasha gave another giggle and disappeared out of sight.

"See you later", said Richard before jumping off the balcony. Raven sighed. She felt the same way that she did when she and Richard had started going out. Oh how she missed them times. "Mummy and Richard sitting in a tree". Raven heard a little sing-song voice and spotted her three-year-old daughter peek out again. "You", Raven growled before going after her daughter. Akasha gave a little squeak before running back into the bedroom with Raven hot on her heels.

I** found it hard to write this chapter. I don't know why. It took me like three days to write this chapter and I still don't like it. Its very hard to type while eating an ice cream you know. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gladiator

**Okay. This is a little bit longer than usual. I'm not getting many reviews but I'll keep updating for those who do review. Thank you so much all of you. It continues**. 

**Disclaimer. If I owned Teen titans I wouldn't be writing this.**

Richard managed to slip back into his cell before anyone noticed he was missing. The others were still all asleep. Sitting on his bed he thought about Raven. She was still as beautiful as ever. Her hair that he just loved to run his fingers through, her eyes. They were so beautiful. Richard saw the look in her eyes when she played with Akasha. The joy in her eyes, but Richard also saw something else in those eyes. Fear. Probably of Slade. He never got to ask what Slade had done to her. That wasn't going to be a nice conversation. He would ask next time when Akasha wasn't there. Robin yawned realising how tired he was. Right now he needed to get some sleep or he would fall asleep during the fights tomorrow.

* * *

The sun shone through Raven balcony door. The birds were singing outside and looked like it was going to be a Starfire kind of day. "God's tormenting me", mumbled Raven before turning over on her side facing Akasha. Her daughter was still fast asleep and Raven would have joined her except her five-year-old son came bursting through the door and jumped on to the bed. "Hi Mom", he said. Akasha woke up and sleepily looked up. Once she saw it was her brother she immediacy woke up. "Alex", she shouted before jumping up and joining her brother bouncing on the bed. Akasha loved to copy her brother in everything he did. Even annoying their mother. Raven groaned. How was she supposed to get any sleep between screaming aliens, dead ex-boyfriends and two mental children. "Slade was talking about going to the games today", said Alex still continuing to jump with his sister.

Raven growled cursing Slade under her breath. Raven knew why Slade wanted her to go to the games. It was to see her reaction to Richard. To see if she was telling the truth about not caring about Richard. Of course she had been lying but if Slade found that out. She needed an excuse not to go to the games. Before she had a chance to think there was a knock on the door. It was one of the maids. "Sorry your majesty", said the maid bowing to Raven. "Your husband wishes to talk to you".

Raven sighed loudly. "Tell him I'm busy", growled Raven. The maid gulped. She knew Raven was in a bad mood and usually the young girl would obey but if there was on thing scarier than her majesty it was his majesty Slade. "I sorry but his majesty requests your presence immediacy". Raven let her irritation be shown. Taking a deep breath Raven put on a fake smile and in what would seem like a sweet voice said "Of course. Tell him I will be down as soon as I get dressed". The maid nodded and bowed before leaving. Before closing the door the young maid was sure she heard a vase smash.

* * *

Raven made her way down the corridor to Slade's study where he knew Slade would be. She had to think quick or else she would have to watch Richard fight and Raven wasn't sure she would be able to keep her emotions under control. All too soon she was at the door to Slade's study. Taking a deep breath she walked right in without knocking. After all she was married to him. Slade was in there with his adviser if you would call him that. The adviser really just agreed with what Slade said. The minute Raven walked in they stopped talking. The adviser stood up bowed to Raven and whispered in her ear before leaving "See you later sunshine". The adviser reminded her of someone but she couldn't put her finger on it. Not thinking about it Raven sat down in one of the chairs and faced Slade. Slade was about to speak when Raven interrupted."Just before we talk I just thought I'd tell you that me and the kids are going out today", said Raven quickly hoping Slade would fall for it. Slade looked at her curiously before asking. "Where are you going?"

Raven said the first place she could think of. "The beach".

* * *

Raven watched as Akasha ran on ahead while Alex stayed by her side. Alex had wanted to stay to watch the fights but Raven had forbid it. The last thing she wanted was for her son to watch people kill each other. It wasn't healthy. Raven tried to remember the last time her and Alex had had a good talk with out someone interrupting them. Not for a long time. Raven had felt that Alex was trying to distance himself from his mother. Was it because of Slade? Raven was going to find out.

"Alex what's wrong", asked Raven sick of the silence. Alex shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. He may look and act like Richard but there was definley a bit of Raven inside him. "Are you angry at me", asked Raven again. Again no answer.

"If you really loved my Dad you wouldn't have married Slade", murmured Alex. Raven sighed. So Alex thought that Raven loved Slade. Why does everyone think that! What was she going to say? She couldn't tell the truth about Slade blackmailing her with Alex and Akasha and hell would freeze over seven times before she would say she loved Slade (Mental shudder) so she said the best thing she could come up with. "It's complicated", she said not looking at Alex. Alex said nothing.

Slipping back into silence they continued walking after Akasha who was stopping to study everything she encountered on the way. "Your father and I used to walk along here after dates", said Raven. Alex looked up at her in surprise but didn't say anything. "I remember one time", said Raven smiling at the memory "We had a lot to drink and". She then stopped. Maybe telling her son where he was conceived was not a good idea. "Anyway", said Raven continuing. "I loved your father more than anything and I will never stop loving him". Alex seemed happy with this answer. Akasha interrupted by calling her brother to show him something she found in a rock pool. Alex ran up to her leaving Raven with her thoughts. How she missed those times. Then she realised that them times could happen again. Richard was alive. Once they got rid of Slade everything would be okay and for the first time in five years Raven felt hope.

* * *

Richard stuck his bow staff through a droid and looked around to see if anyone needed help. Beast Boy had turned into a gorilla and currently smashing up a droid. Cyborg was blasting everything in sight and Speedy was shooting arrows everywhere. It was only the boys today. The girls were going to fight later. Looking around to see if he could spot Raven but there was no sign of her. Richard looked harder. A droid hit him on the back and knocked Richard to the ground. The droid was about to strike again when an arrow went through him and blew the droid up. "Concentrate", shouted Speedy before going off to fight again. Richard growled. Them droids were going to get it.

* * *

It was getting dark by the time the three of them got back to the castle. Raven was carrying Akasha who was half asleep. Alex actually looked happy after there talk. Giving his mother a quick kiss goodnight and ran up to his room. Raven brought Akasha up to her room and put her to bed. "Night night mummy", said the sleepy three-year-old. Raven smiled at the sight and left the room, looking back once to check on her daughter. She slept soundly.

Raven decided she would do a bit of reading. With all the drama recently Raven hadn't had time to just sit down and relax. She had been reading a good book before. Now she just had to remember where she left it. Then she remembered she left it in the sitting room. Raven just hoped that Slade wasn't down there. Making her way down the corridor to the sitting room whom should she meet but Slade. "Hello Raven".

"So did anyone die", asked Raven hoping that it wasn't any of her friends or Richard. "Unfortunately no one died today", said Slade. He sounded disappointed. Raven tried to not look to relieved but apparently it did not work. "Why are you so happy", asked Slade. Raven started to panic inside. What was she going to do? "I don't know what you're talking about", answered Raven but did sound very convincing.

"Well I think you were worried your boyfriend", smirked Slade. He knew! "And Raven. You better take any chance you can to see him because lets just say he might not last to long". Raven turned back around to Slade in shock. He was going to kill Richard. "You wouldn't", whispered Raven. Slade's smirk stayed as he whispered again. "I'm a powerful man. I can do a lot of things including getting rid of useless things".

That's when Raven lost control. "Richard is twice the man you are and I hope that you get exactly what's coming to you". And that's when Slade hit her. Raven felt the stinging blow to her face and put her hand to where he hit her. Forgetting about the book she went back to her room. She wasn't going to cry in front of Slade. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

* * *

Doing exactly what he did the night before Richard broke out of his cell and crept up to Raven's room. Seeing that no one was there he decided to wait. Wincing as he sat down. That droid who had got him during the fight on his back and it was killing him. He would have to ask Raven for some painkillers. Maybe he could meet Alex properly. Richard had been worried about Raven seeing that she wasn't at the fight but he remembered Raven saying she hated these fights. There was no way that Slade could have found out. Was there? Then Richard heard the door open.

Raven opened the door to her room. All she wanted to do was lie on the bed and cry, but was unable to since there was someone on it. Richard. Seeing him made more tears appear. Slamming the door she ran into his arms and cried. Richard was a bit surprised but held her anyway. He hushed her gently and putting a hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. "Raven what's wrong", asked Richard. He saw a red mark on her face and it wasn't from crying. "What happened? Did Slade do this to you"? He asked again. Raven looked away from him unable to answer but Richard knew the truth. Slade had hit her. Richard pushed her away and went towards the door. "Where are you going", asked Raven.

"I'm having a little talk with Slade", growled Richard. Hearing this Raven shot up and grabbed Richard. "Let me go", growled Richard. He was going to kill Slade and nothing was going to stop him. How dare he hurt Raven? Richard wanted to make Slade suffer. "Richard no. You're to wound up. You'll just get yourself killed and me too", cried Raven still hanging on to the back of her boyfriend. "He can't get away with this", replied Richard angrily.

Raven turned Richard around. "If you really want to make him thick kiss me".

Richard looked at Raven in disbelief. "How is that going to help" but before he could finish Raven leaned in and kissed him and when she did he couldn't help but melt. Her warm supple mouth met his. His lips parted urging hers to do the same. "Because" said Raven sitting back on the bed and starting to take off her top. "When you're about to kill Slade you can tell him all the things we did all under his nose and that will kill him."

* * *

An hour later Richard lay in the bed with Raven cuddled up beside him. She looked so peaceful there. Well she would if it wasn't for the red mark on her face. It was going to bruise. He had to get Raven out of here. Richard knew he should get back to the cells and leave Raven to sleep but Richard couldn't bear to leave her. "_Five more minute"_, he told himself and lay closer to the girl beside him. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

**Ohh drama. Please update. Just click that little purple box below this writing and tell me what you think of it. Thank you. (Leaves) **


	7. Chapter 7

Gladiator

**Yeah. I've updated. Go me. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed. Cookies for all. So can anyone guess who the adviser is? It will be clearer if you read this chapter. An extra cookie for the first one who guess's. **

**Disclaimer. I don't own the titans but I own this story so hah.**

Raven was dreaming again. Dreaming of the days before Slade and the games and everything. When her and Robin would just lay there for hours, Robin playing with her hair while she read. It was more vivid than all the other dreams. She could almost feel his body lying beside her. Wait! Raven sat up and looked at the body beside her. It was Richard. Raven suddenly remembered last night. She had assumed that he would have left. He must of fell asleep. Grabbing one of the pillows Raven hit her lover with it.

"Richard wake up"

Richard grabbed the pillow off her. "Raven what are you hitting me for. Wait". Richard thought about this scene. Why was Raven in his cell? Looking around him he saw that this wasn't his cell unless they redecorated it over night. "You fell asleep", hissed Raven getting up, not caring she was naked. Grabbing her clothes she turned around to Richard. "Come on. We have to get you back in your cell before they figure out your missing". Richard nodded and got dressed.

Richard ran out to the baloney just as Raven left the room. Richard wondered where she was going but decided to think about it later. Climbing down easily Richard landed on the ground. Making sure no one was around Richard made his way to the cells. Richard was surprised to see there was no guard there but after walking up a little bit Richard saw the guard. He was talking to Raven. So that was where Raven disappeared. The guard looked like he was explaining something to Raven and Raven was nodded every once in a while. Richard snuck in.

Richard managed to get into his cell without any of the other guards noticing. That was too close. They wouldn't be able to do that again for a while. At least he got a decent night sleep. Ravens bed was very comfortable. Just as he lay on his bed a guard came by and opened the cell door. "Come on. Hurry up", he growled at Richard. So much for a good morning welcome. Getting back up Richard left his cell. Richard spotted Speedy sitting at one of the tables where the gladiators ate their meals and decided to join him.

"Morning", said Richard said as he sat down beside Speedy. Speedy just smirked. Richard looked at him confused. What was with him? "Where were you last night", said Speedy in a motherly tone. "Do you know how worried I was? If anything happened to you". Speedy couldn't continue anymore. He was to busy laughing. Richard just sat there stunned. How could Speedy have found out about Raven?

"So who were you with last night", asked Speedy with a smirk. It was obvious what Speedy thought. "I was getting help if you must know", said Richard a bit miffed.

"And what sort of help would that be", Speedy asked his face not loosing his smirk. Richard was mad. Speedy was thinking he met another girl. Another girl that wasn't Raven. As if any girl could compare to Raven. Richard grabbed Speedy by the shirt bringing him into his cell. "I actually met someone who is going to help us get out of here", growled Richard. Speedy nodded. He knew Richard was still not over Ravens death. Richard really loved her. Hell they were having a kid together and Raven didn't kill him. That must have meant that Raven loved him too. If Slade hadn't took over the world they would probably be still together.

"So can that person be trusted", asked Speedy serious this time and nearly had a heart attack when a voice came behind him. "After all we've been through you still don't trust me Roy". Spinning around Roy turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"Raven"

* * *

After distracting the guard letting Richard sneak into his cell Raven made her way back up to the castle. Back to the place where she spent the last fives years a prisoner. Raven remembered when she was younger having run out of books she decided to read a play called "The field". She didn't remember a lot of it but she remembered one quote from it. "A child makes a prisoner out of a woman". It was true. Sitting down in the dining hall she realised how tired she was. Propping her head on her hands she rested for a minute. Then she shot up in pain. The side of her face was killing her. Then she remembered. Slade. He had hit her. Getting up she decided not to chance having to eat breakfast with the bastard she decided to chance escaping to her room.

Raven was luckier than she was last night. There was no sign of Slade. Just one more flight of stairs and she would be safe. She wouldn't have to deal with Slade, Richard, maids or…. "Hey sunshine. Where are you going"? Raven growled. It wasn't Slade but it was just as annoying as Slade was cruel. The adviser. Raven carried on walking. She didn't have the temper to deal with that adviser today. "Hey not in the mood to talk holy crap what happened to your face".

The adviser stopped Raven and studied the place where Slade hit her. It must have bruised. "What happened"? Asked the adviser in concern. Raven was surprised. He was worried about her. "I'm ok. I ran into a door. That's all", she said moving his hand away from her face and walked on a bit.

"Slade did that didn't he"?

Raven turned around in surprise. "So what if he did. It's no concern of yours." The adviser smirked in response. "I'm not heartless".

"You work for Slade don't you".

"You married him".

"Its not like I had any choice". The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. She had never told anyone that. In public they never argued. People just assumed they were a quiet couple. After all they had two kids together or at least that's what everyone thought. "What do you mean"? Asked the adviser in confusion. Raven thought about telling him the truth. Wait what was she thinking. He was Slade's adviser. He'd tell Slade everything and then things would be a lot worse.

The adviser gave her a reassuring smile. You can trust me", he reassures. "I'm not Slades biggest fan either you know". Raven knew he was telling the truth. After all she was an empath. She knew she could trust him. "Fine we'll talk up in my room em". Raven realised she didn't know his name.

"Xavier. My name is Xavier".

* * *

After telling Xavier everything Xavier sat there in silence. Raven knew it was a lot to take in. "Well are you going to say anything", asked Raven.

"Are you sure you don't need therapy".

"I thought you said you could help", said Raven who was annoyed at Xavier at making a joke out of this. Xavier put his hands up in defeat. "All right all right. What do you want me to do"?

"I have to ask Richard first but I'll have to wait till tonight before I can ask", said Raven a little disappointed that they couldn't plan until tonight.

"Why don't you ask now", asked Xavier.

Raven looked at him with one eyebrow raised. What was she supposed to do? Go down to the guard and say I want to see the man I am cheating on my husband with. "I'll cover", explained Xavier "And you can talk to Richard and the others".

* * *

That's what they did. Xavier talked to the guard first making up something about her wanting to see the suffering of the people who did not have the luxuries she had. Xavier was a good liar. Raven wished she was that good. Raven was given an electric shocker just incase. Walking into the cells Raven realised for the first time in five years she would see her friends again. Raven started to wonder had any of them been killed in the games. Richard had said Jinx had been hurt. Were the others okay? She was going to find out.

There was no one in the cells but Raven could hear voices in one of the cells. She could recognise Speedy's cocky voice anywhere and then she heard a second voice. Richards. Richard was saying he met someone who could help. So Richard hadn't told them about her yet. Then she heard Speedy ask who?

"After all we've been through you still don't trust me Roy", said Raven smirking at Speedy's shocked face. "Raven", he said in a shocked voice. His face had gone pale. He looked like he saw a ghost.

"Is that really you"? Raven nodded still smirking. The cocky archer was now speechless.

"What are you doing here", asked Richard his voice full of concern. Raven turned to him. "I want to help kill Slade and I think that having a plan would be a good idea. Richard nodded and left the room to get the others leaving behind the shocked archer.

* * *

All the titans managed to fit into the cramped cell. Raven was breathless from the amount of hugs she was getting. (And bruised from Starfire's hug) "What happened to you", asked Cyborg who was giving her a hug that almost matched Starfires. "Well it's a bit of a long story", said Raven and begin to tell her tale. After telling everyone her story about Slade and the kids everyone was left speechless. Twice in one day she managed to leave people speechless. Not bad.

"That Ckasra Klorbag Bastard", shouted Starfire after a while. Everyone stared at her for a minute. She was finally picking up on some earth swear words. Raven was about to respond when she heard a ringing coming from her pocket. It was coming from her phone. It was Xavier. "Slades on his way back from Star city. You better get back soon". Saying a quick thanks and hanging up the phone she got up.

"I have to go. Slades on his way back and if he spots me here". Raven didn't continue. Everyone knew what would happen. Richard walked out with her as far as the cells ended.

"You don't have to do this", said Robin. "You're risking to much".

Raven answered with out looking at him. "I have a lot to pay for".

Richard shook his head. "You have nothing to pay for. You love Alex and Akasha.You have to be strong for them".

Raven sighed. "I am sick and tired of being strong. I just want to get away from it all and scream my lungs out. I just want things to be what they were like before. Before any of this". Richard drew her into a hug comforting her. Looking up at him she asked "Was I different before".

Richard smiled. "You smiled more especially when you found out you were pregnant with Alex. I had never seen you smile that much before. You better go".

Raven nodded. "I've felt alone all my life except with you". They were about to kiss when they heard giggling behind them. Turning around they saw the titans peeking around the corner. "I thought Akasha was bad", smiled Raven. The titans disappeared once they saw the birds looking at them. "I'll let you deal with them", Raven laughed giving Richard a quick peck on the mouth before leaving. Richard looked after her for a moment before turning around and yelling, "You guys are so dead!"

* * *

Walking back up the corridors Raven realised she still hadn't healed that bruise. She would do it in her room. She was almost there when she heard a voice. "Mummy. What's wrong with your face?" Turning around to her three-year-old daughter she saw concern on her face.

"Hey baby", said Raven as she picked up Akasha. "Mummy ran into a door that's all",

Akasha rolled her eyes. "Mummy. You have to be careful when you are running. That's what happens when you are not careful". Raven almost laughed. Raven, daughter of Trigon the terrible, the girl that almost destroyed the world was getting told off by a three-year-old.

"I will", promised Raven. Suddenly Akasha hands went a light blue and healed Raven's bruise. "Now I won't be healing any more bruise's if it happens again", Akasha chastised. "I'm hungry".

* * *

Sitting in the dining hall Raven watched as her daughter devoured her breakfast. Raven just had a cup of herbal tea as usual. Akasha looked so adorable. The door to the dining hall opened and Raven's husband walked in. Raven gave Slade her best glare but Slade just ignored her. He walked past them and out the door. Raven could only remember being that mad at Slade once._**Flashback**_

A sharp pain went through Raven abdomen. Sitting up quickly Raven felt her lower stomach. It was flat. There was no bump. The memories flooded back to Raven. Slade taking over the Justice league tower, Robin wanting to send Raven to Azarath, Slade holding a dagger to her stomach, Slade stabbing… Raven gasped. Her baby. Where was it? She started to scream.

"Your awake".

Raven turned around to the owner of the voice. It was Slade. "Where's my baby", she screamed at him. Slade just smirked. Rage and anger was starting to take over Raven. "Where is my baby you bastard", she growled again.

"Now now Raven. You better watch that mouth of yours or you won't see your son".

Raven looked at him in surprise. Son. Her and Robin had a son. Robin! Where was he? Raven had forgotten all about Robin until now. Before she could think anymore about her boyfriend a young woman walked into the room carrying a small bundle. Her son. The nurse gently handed Raven the bundle.

He was perfect. He had Robin's black hair and her lilac eyes. The baby looked up at his mother with wide eyes and gripped Raven's finger in his little hand. Raven felt a rush of love for her son. "What's his name", asked the nurse.

"Alex", answered Raven still glazing at her son. He had fallen asleep with his hand still wrapped around Raven's finger. "And here was me thinking you were going to call him Richard" said Slade. Raven turned her head around. She had been unaware that Slade was still in the room. Richard! The only person who knew Robin's real name was Raven and Batman. How did he know?

"What do you mean?" asked Raven pretending not to know what he was talking about. Slade laughed which sent a chill through Raven's body. No that she showed it. "Raven. Lets not play any games now. I have to deal with some business so we'll talk later". As he walked out the door Raven shouted over to him.

"Where's Robin".

Slade gave another smirk before answering. "He's dead".

**_End Flashback_**

Raven sighed into her cup. It wasn't fair. Raven vowed that Slade would die. For the titans, for her kids and for Richard.

**Another chapter done. Yeah. I was watching the titan's movie and I saw the look between Robin and Raven before he runs after Starfire. What is that? Are they torturing us Rob/Rae fans. It's so cruel. Remember review. Oh yeah and one titan is going to die. Shock. If you want to save your favourite titan tell me which one to kill off. Remember the titan with the most votes will die. Hah hah hah. I'm evil.**


	8. Chapter 8

Gladiator

I** know I'm publishing this early but I'm going out tonight and I still have to get ready and Oh the drama. The person won't be getting killed till the next chapter so you still have time to vote. I WON'T be killing Richard, Raven, Alex or Akasha. **

**Disclaimer. I own nothing.**

That night Raven lay in her room thinking. She was hoping that Richard would come and visit but it was now two in the morning and the last two nights he had been there before twelve. Deciding to call it a night she got under the covers and snuggled into the blankets. Just before she was about to turn off the light the bedroom door opened and Alex slipped in. "Mom", he whispered before climbing on to the bed. "Hey what's wrong", asked a very concerned Raven.

"Nightmare", he mumbled before lying down beside his mother. He obviously didn't want to talk about it so Raven simply soothed him by stroking his hair and hugging him. Raven remembered after going into Richard's mind when he thought Slade was attacking him and creating the bond with him. She saw his past. All the things he suffered and the nightmares as well. After the bond was created she would wake up in the night hearing Richard in her mind. She would then go down to his room to comfort him. That was how they started to get close and eventually get together. She soothed her son in the same way she soothed Richard.

Alex relaxed to his mother's touch but didn't fall asleep. He just lay their enjoying his mother's comfort. It had been so long since they had just been together on their own. Sure they had talked on the beach but Akasha had been there to interrupt them. He loved his half sister but sometimes he couldn't help but be jealous of her. She was the youngest so she got spoilt. Then Alex heard footsteps outside on the balcony. Raven had fallen asleep so she didn't hear anything. Slipping out of bed he decided to investigate.

* * *

Richard had finally been able to sneak out of his cell. There was a new guard there who wanted to impress the older guards who would have just gone to bed by now. The new guard kept marching up and down the cells keeping everyone awake. Everyone was tired and growling at the guard but he took no notice. Eventually the guard decided to sit down for a break and fell asleep so Richard could sneak out again.

Doing the same thing he did the last two nights he made his way to the castle and easily scaled the wall. Climbing over the balcony Richard heard only gentle breathing. Raven must be asleep. Richard had gotten to the door of the balcony when a figure stepped out in front of him. The figure was small and had spiky hair. Richard recognised him. It was the boy who had talked to him before his first game. It was his son. Alex.

"Hey your that gladiator I talked to", said Alex. "What are you doing here"?

"I'm here to talk to your mother", answered Richard. If Raven had thought he was dead then Alex must think the same thing. Alex looked at him suspiciously. Was that gladiator really going to just let him waltz into the room to his mother? Raven had warned him many times about Slade's enemies and that they would kill anyone close to him. "Why do you want to talk to my mother", asked Alex.

Richard gritted his teeth. This was going to be harder than he thought. "It's private", he answered. Alex still stood there with his arms folded. Well he was Richard's son all right.

Raven was waked from her sleep by voices. They were on her balcony. Raven checked the time. It was half two so it must be Richard. Raven noticed that there was a person missing beside her. The other person was Alex. Making her way out of bed she made her way over to the balcony. "Can't a girl get any sleep around here", she asked yawning. "Hello Richard".

Alex turned around in surprise. "You know him", he said. Raven nodded. "He's your father".

* * *

Lying on the bed Raven smiled at her son and lover as they talked. After explaining everything to Alex, Richard and him had spent the last while talking about everything. Richard told him about all the missions the titans went on, all the villains they took down together and all their victories. Raven lay their just listening enjoying the memories. It felt so long ago that these happened.

"And that's how we stopped the brotherhood of evil", finished Richard. Alex was just sitting there in awe. Raven smiled and cuddled into the pillow to get more comfortable. This was so nice. No problems until….

**_Knock_ **

Raven shot up from her bed. Richard leapt out of the bed and ran to the balcony but didn't climb down. It was too risky incase someone heard him and who knows. It could just be Akasha. Raven calmed her emotions down and went to answer the door. Alex just sat there. Raven opened the door and it was…

Xavier. Raven let out a sigh of relief. "Don't do that", snarled Raven giving him a small slap and let him into the room. Xavier looked around the room and smiled. "You can tell chuckles he can come out now". (**If you don't know who Xavier is now then you don't watch enough teen titans episodes) **Richard came out from the balcony glaring.

"Red X"

"Nice to see you too chuckles. How long has it been? Well it has been a while cause last time Raven wasn't banged up".

Richard just wanted to strangle X. How can one man be so annoying. Even Beastboy wasn't that annoying. Turning around to Raven he asked, "Can we really trust him"? Xavier just looked wounded.

"After all we've been through you don't trust me. I'm hurt". Xavier wiped away a fake tear and sat on the bed beside Alex clutching his heart. Alex started to laugh. Raven gave a small smile and Richard just glared. Richard turned to look at Raven and noticed she was smiling. That made Richard angrier.

"What do you want", growled Richard. Xavier looked a bit surprised by his tone but didn't press it. Taking out plans of the droids he handed them to Richard. Richard looked at them and nodded. He put them in his back pocket.

"Any plans on how you're going to kill Slade", asked Xavier lying back on the bed.

Richard shook his head. "I would suggest poison but since Slade prepares his meals himself it would be useless", said Xavier. This didn't surprise Richard at all. According to Raven Slade wasn't very popular. He must get several death treats each day.

"I want to see Slade suffer", growled Richard.

"We have to see what he's planning", said Raven. Before they could continue anymore the door opened and Akasha slipped in. Going over to her mother she put her arms around Raven's leg. "Hello Mummy, hello mummy's boyfriend, hello mummy's friend, hello Alex".

Raven picked up Akasha and sat down beside Alex. Alex snuggled up beside his mother in an attempt to get some attention. Getting back on track Richard continued speaking to Xavier. "Do you not know what he's planning"?

Xavier shook his head. "He only tells his plans to the governor of some place. Can't think where though", answered Xavier trying to think of the place.

"And who's that".

"Brother Blood", Raven answered. Richard groaned. This was going to be harder than he thought. "We need a spy to go into the meetings with Slade and Brother Blood and find out what there planning", decided Richard.

Raven stared at him. "And who are we going to get to do that", asked Raven. Richard looked over at Raven and then lowered his eyes to the small girl and smiled.

* * *

"I'm a bad mother", moaned Raven. It was the next day and they were down in the cells. This time Akasha was with them. Cyborg was putting a wire on her so they could listen to whatever Slade was saying. Speedy, Bee and Jinx were in the room as well. Xavier had got the wires. From where they didn't know. "I'm a bad mother", Raven repeated as she walked back and forth.

"Your not", Richard soothed. It wasn't working though.

"All done", said Cyborg as he put Akasha on the ground. Akasha ran over to her mother showing off where her wire was. "Mummy why aren't I allowed to show daddy the wire's" asked a confused Akasha. "Is it one of our special secrets?

Raven nodded. Suddenly feeling a bit sick she sat down. "Are you ok", asked a concerned Richard. Raven almost laughed. Even after all these years Richard was still the same leader. Raven was about to answer when the door bust open and a seriously thick Cheshire stomped in and grabbed Speedy by his uniform.

"I hope you are happy", growled Cheshire. "I'm pregnant and it's all your fault". She slapped him on the face and left the room. Everyone sat there in silence until Akasha asked. "How do Daddy's get Mummy's pregnant"?

* * *

"Cheshire", Richard deadpanned. "Of all the girls you screwed you had to go with the assassin. You are so dead". Raven had left to bring Akasha up to the castle for the meeting.

"We said the same thing about you and Raven", mumbled Speedy. Richard sat there in silence. How the hell was a child supposed to be raised here? They fought for there lives everyday. What if Cheshire was killed in battle? Who would raise the child then? The titans had more reason to get out of here now.

* * *

An hour later everyone was listening in to the radio that was connected to the wire's that were on Akasha. Raven had brought Akasha back up to the castle so she could go into the meeting and then returned to the titans so she could listen in as well. Raven was curious to hear what Slade said behind her back. Cyborg hushed everyone to be quiet. Akasha was going in.

* * *

Akasha opened the door and entered the room where her father and the man who looked like a priest had their meetings. Brother Blood scared her. With the baldhead and that outfit wouldn't you be afraid as well. Once she entered the room Slade and Brother Blood turned to see whom it was. "Hi Daddy", said Akasha. Slade ignored her as usual and went back to the meeting. Akasha pouted and stomped over to her father. Being ignored again Akasha sat down on the floor and played with two dolls she had brought with her. Her mother had told her to get as close to her father as possible and be quiet. Being quiet was something Akasha did not do well but she decided to try her best.

Slade started talking about importing nuclear weapons. Akasha didn't even know what nuclear meant. "_Must be a grown up word",_ decided Akasha. They were discussing other things as well. Akasha had bee there for less than five minutes and she was bored out of her skull.

Cyborg gasped when he heard what weapons Slade was importing. Equipped with the droids they would be unstoppable. "I heard you have Cyborg in here", said Brother Blood. Cyborg listened intently now. Whenever Brother Blood mentioned his name it wasn't good.

"I'll have to come and watch these games then", chuckled Brother Blood. "I would love to watch Cyborg get thrown apart when the droids are upgraded". Cyborg bared his teeth. When it came to Brother Blood Cyborg was as bad as Richard was with Slade.

Brother Blood was getting up to leave but before he left the room he turned back to Slade. "Oh by the way I've heard some things about your wife." The titans sat there stunned. Could Brother Blood know?

"The maids told me that you're wife has gone through seven packets of painkillers in less than one week. I'd keep an eye on her if I were you".

The titans let out a sigh of relief. They didn't know. Then Raven realised. "He thinks I'm addicted to painkillers".

* * *

It was late by the time Raven left the titans and went back to her own room. Richard had left his cell as well and promised to meet her in her room. After checking on the children who were both fast asleep. Raven made her way to her room passing maids who bowed to her. Entering her room she saw Richard was flicking through one of her books. "I gave you this book for your birthday", said Richard with out turning around. "It was over nine years ago and you still have it."

Raven nodded. "After Slade told me you were dead I was allowed to get some of my stuff from the tower. I couldn't leave that behind". Raven went over to a drawer and took something out of it. Richard couldn't see what it was. "I got this as well", whispered Raven handing Richard the object. To a normal person they would think it was a book but Richard knew it was something else. Opening it he saw there was two pictures in it. One was of him and Raven on the roof just relaxing before the next villain would attack Jump City. The other was a picture of Richards's parents.

This book was one of Richards prized possessions. He was sure it had been destroyed when the droids had went through the tower taking all it gadgets and machinery. "So you're a drug addict", smiled Richard.

"Apparently".

Raven went to lie on her bed. Yawning she snuggled into the bed. She was exhausted. Richard knew this so he went over and gave her a quick kiss before whispering, "I'm going". Raven moaned and grabbed his arm.

"We don't want a repeat of last time do we", whispered Richard. Raven reluctantly let go of his arm. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so tired", she yawned. Richard just gave her another kiss and went to the window. Looking back at her sleeping he smiled. She looked so innocent. Richard shook his head. He had to get back to his cell.

* * *

The next morning Raven woke up refreshed but feeling a bit sick. Deciding to skip breakfast she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. After getting out and dried she made her way to the dining hall. She wanted to make sure the kids were okay. Raven remembered one time when the kids thought it would be fun to have a food fight. Brother Blood had told them off. Akasha was still afraid of him after that. Akasha was sitting at the table after finishing her breakfast. She was now colouring in a picture. Alex was nowhere to be seen.

Raven sat down beside her daughter. Akasha was too engrossed in her picture to notice her mother. Suddenly feeling tired Raven leaned on her arms and stared at nothing. Looking up when she heard the door open she saw it was Slade. Groaning to herself she looked away. Slade walked over to her. "Raven. I have to talk to you about something."

"Slade. I'm not in the mood. Leave me alone", Raven growled. Slade wasn't one to take orders so he stood behind her.

"Well you're going to listen because it's about you. I'm wondering why you need so many painkillers".

Raven stood up. "It's none of you're business", she said before leaving the room. Feeling sick again Raven decided to go back to her room. After getting sick Raven went to the press where she kept all her medical supplies. Taking some stuff out of it she went back to the bathroom.

Five minutes later Raven gasped. She knew Slade was going to find out there plan soon. She was in serious trouble and she needed help.

**Oh what is wrong with Raven, will the titans get caught and will I ever train my puppy. We'll never know. Review or do you want to see your favourites get killed. Its all in your hands. (Insert dramtic music)**


	9. Chapter 9

Gladiator

**Everyone guessed right. This sucks. Now it won't be as big as a shock. Anyway back to the story. We're nearing the end. Ahh. I need reviews. I just need them. On with my story.**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing in this story.**

Rave was pregnant. She held the test in her hand hoping it wasn't true but it was. Of all the times to get pregnant this was not a good one. Raven thought back to when she found out about her pregnancies.

**_Alex's _**

"Is it finished", asked Robin. Robin had known something was wrong with Raven for a while. She started crying because Robin was spending too much time looking for Slade. It had taken him an hour too reassure Raven he still loved her. She was getting sick a lot. Hell she was eating Starfire's tamerian food. That proved something was wrong.

Robin shuddered. What if Raven was pregnant? Robin groaned. He would be so doomed. The door opened and Raven stepped out. "Well", asked Robin.

"I'm pregnant". Raven then went and hugged Raven. Robin was surprised and happy. They were having a baby together and Raven wasn't killing him. He was safe. For now.

**_Akasha _**

Raven was lying on her bed crying. It wasn't fair. She was pregnant and it was Slade's baby. Raven had hoped and hoped she wasn't pregnant but ten tests aren't wrong. Raven started thinking about the baby. What would it be like for a child who had a murder for a father? She could always.

No! Raven couldn't have an abortion. It wasn't the baby's fault. She would go through with the pregnancy. Raven wondered what Robin would have thought about this. He would have gone crazy, go and try and hunt down Slade and kill him. Raven forced herself to stop. Robin was dead and there was nothing she could do.

**_Normal time_**

It was like being pregnant with Akasha all over again except more dangerous. If Slade found out she was pregnant that would mean that he would find out about the entire plan. She had to tell Richard quickly. Raven looked at the time. The games were on now. Having nothing better to do Raven decided to go and watch. Alex would probably be there as well.

Making her way to the stadium she went to the highest balcony that was reserved for the royal family and members of the government. To Raven's surprise Brother Blood was there. Ignoring him Raven sat down on one of the chairs. Alex was right up at the edge of the balcony waiting for the battles to begin.

"Raven. I'm surprised you're here".

Raven turned around to see Slade standing behind her. "I got bored", she replied in monotone voice. Slade simply shrugged and sat down.

"I can't wait for the blood and massacres to begin", laughed Brother Blood. Raven looked at him in surprise and then turned back to Slade. "What does he mean", asked Raven. Slade just smirked.

"Lets just say the droids got updated".

Raven just sat there in shock. The titans had known that the droids would be updated but they had thought they would have more time. Raven wanted to warn the titans but there was no way. All Raven could do was hope.

* * *

The titans were preparing for battle. Richard was sitting back with Cyborg. "How long do you think it will take to update the droids", asked Richard. Cyborg shrugged.

"I don't know but using that amount of power the droids will be nearly impossible to beat. Another reason to get out of here quick".

Richard sighed. Starfire had fed Cheshire and Speedy some of her food and they had been sick in minutes. Starfire had been upset but at least Speedy and Cheshire had an excuse to skip the games. They needed a plan quick. Then a horn blew. It was time to fight…. Again.

Stepping out into the arena the titans got into their positions. The droids were rose from the ground. They looked normal but once they started shooting the titans knew something was wrong. Beastboy turned into a rhino and charged at a droid but the droid picked him up easily and threw him at the rest of the titans. The others dodged out of his way just in time. Something was very wrong.

* * *

Raven was looking down at the titans wishing she could help. She saw Beastboy turn into a T-Rex and started tying to stomp on the droids, but the droids were too fast. Richard managed to take down one droid with a bird-a-rang but was immediacy surrounded by more. Cyborg was shooting everywhere but it wasn't working. They were loosing.

Raven turned to look at Aqualad. He had his hands on his head as if he was straining with something. Then Raven realised what he was trying to do. Aqualad knew there was pipes underground and if he could break through the ground then he could control the water. Aqualad wasn't that powerful though but maybe with his and Raven's combined. Making sure no one was looking at her she focused her powers into Aqualad. Then suddenly as if there was an earthquake, water shot up from the ground.

The water hit the droids with a force so hard that most of them smashed up against the wall. Most smashed into pieces but one survived. The last droid blasted at Aqualad blasting him to the ground. Combining all her rage Starfire blasted the droid to pieces. "Boo yeah", shouted Cyborg.

"Well done Aqualad", shouted Richard. All the titans turned to look at Aqualad. He wasn't moving.

"Something's wrong", whispered Raven. The crowd was murmuring and whispering to each other. Bumblebee was the first to get to Aqualad and she checked for a pulse. There wasn't any. Aqualad was dead.

"No", whispered Bumblebee.

Raven sat there in shock. Slade just smiled.

* * *

Raven lay on her bed crying. She seemed to be doing this a lot lately. Everything was going wrong. She and Cheshire were pregnant. Aqualad was dead. Would they ever get out of this mess? Akasha climbed up beside her. Not saying anything she cuddled up beside her mother trying to comfort her. Raven managed to get her emotions under control and stopped crying.

"Mummy I think I'm bad", said Akasha in a quiet tone.

Raven looked at her daughter in surprise. "Your not bad. Why would you think that", asked Raven confused.

"Because I don't like Daddy. I'd rather have Mummy's boyfriend as a daddy. That's why I'm bad".

Raven smiled softly. Could that child be anymore innocent? "Your not bad at all. Your daddy is hard to like", answered Raven trying to reassure her daughter.

"You don't like him".

Raven sat there shocked and then mentally slapped herself. Her daughter was an empath. What must have it been like for Akasha to know her mother hated her father. "Why were you crying mummy", asked Akasha.

"Mummy's friend is gone away", answered Raven trying to blink back tears. She didn't want to start crying again.

* * *

The titans sat at their table where they ate in silence. No one knew what to say. There friend was dead and they had no way to defeat the droids. Tomorrow someone would probably die and no one knew what to do. The girls had finally stopped crying. Richard was deep in thought. Making his mind up he got up and started walking to his cell. "Where are you going?" asked Beastboy who was holding a trembling Terra.

"Getting ready", answered Richard not turning around.

"For what?"

Richard sighed and turned to face his team. "We all know it's only because of Aqualad we survived today but what about tomorrow and the next day. We can't keep this up. What do you think is going to happen when they find out Cheshire is pregnant? Something is going to have to be done and I'm going to do it".

"What are you going to do", asked Starfire.

"I'm going to kill Slade".

* * *

Raven and Akasha were making their way downstairs when Raven realised she still hadn't told Richard about the baby. Deciding there was too much going on without Raven adding more problems. Going into the dining hall Raven and Akasha sat down for dinner. Slade was sitting there. When he saw them enter he smirked. Raven frowned. Slade was up to something. She knew it.

"Well Raven. Weren't you wondering why I was late for the games", asked Slade.

"Like I care", said Raven not really bothered. "I think you should" answered Slade and threw something over to her. Raven caught it and looked. It was something very familiar. It was her pregnancy test. Raven looked up in horror. Slade just smirked. Akasha looked over and back between her parents. She didn't know what was going on but she knew it wasn't good.

"Mummy what's that", asked Akasha.

Slade groaned. "Akasha go to your room". Akasha shook her head. She wanted to stay with her mother. She wanted to find out what was going on and why her mother was looking scared. "Go now", roared Slade. Akasha gave a little whimper and ran out of the room.

"I know what you've been at", said Slade in a quiet but deadly voice. "Conspiring with the titans, your secret meetings with Robin at night".

"Nightwing. His name is Nightwing", Raven whispered.

Acting as if he hadn't heard Slade continued. "Alex will stay with me from now on and if you so much as look at me in a wrong way Alex will die. If you decide to take your own life he will die. Do you understand?"

Raven nodded, her eyes looking at the ground.

"And you will get rid of the baby".

Raven looked up in horror and clutched her stomach. Abort the baby! Raven remembered when she thought Alex had been killed when Slade stabbed her. They had been the worst few minutes of her life. Now it was going to happen for real. "No", whispered Raven.

Slade stood up and went to leave the room. Just as he reached the door he turned back to Raven. "And tonight Nightwing will die". With that he left Raven with her thoughts.

**Oh evil Slade. Even after writing this story Slade is still one of my favourites. I mean come on the voice, the (Slaps self on the head. Anyway. Please review. The story is nearly over. So REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

Gladiator

**God this took me a long time. I don't know why but it did. I have more time to concentrate on my story because I have no school and have all my christmas shopping done. Yeah! **

**Disclaimer. If I owned Teen titans I wouldn't be writing the disclaimer.**

Richard climbed the wall below Raven's balcony. He started to wonder did Raven know about Aqualad. Richard knew she would be devastated. Another titan had died because of her husband. She was already feeling guilty enough about all the other titans that had been killed. Argent, Pantra, Kid Flash and Aqualad and all the others. Richard promised there deaths would not be in vain. Tonight Slade would die and the best thing about it was Slade wouldn't see it coming.

* * *

Raven was sitting in the dining hall trying not to think about anything. She knew if she thought about anything she would burst into tears again. How could she have been so stupid? Why did she have to leave that pregnancy test lying around where anyone could find it and the one person who would have to find it would be Slade.

If things were bad before they were going to be worse now. Alex would have to be kept with Slade from now on and if Raven stepped out of line once then. Raven couldn't bear to think about it. Raven hugged her stomach. Her baby was in there and because of Slade she would have to abort it. Her life was crashing down around her…. Again except worse this time. This time she would have to watch Richard die. Even though no one would dare rise against Slade, Raven knew that Slade trained everyday and also with some modifications he got in the army meant that he was nearly impossible to defeat.

"Are you ready to go and greet our guest".

Raven spun around to the owner of the voice. It was Slade. Raven turned back around not moving. Raven didn't want to face the truth. Maybe if she just sat there and closed her eyes everything would go away. Sure it seemed like a toddlerish thing to do but who knows, maybe god was in the mood to do a couple of miracles.

"Raven come here".

Raven sighed and stood up. She made her way slowly over to Slade. Slade turned and made his way through the open door. Raven followed him with her head bowed. Richard was going to die and it was all her fault.

"Slade please. Don't do this", she begged.

Slade turned to face her and smirked. "Do you really think I'm going to let Robin and the rest of the titans just get away? I thought Starfire was supposed to be the naive one", he half laughed. Then he got serious. "Robin is going to die and hopefully it will get rid of all these silly thoughts. You are going to be here for a long time", he added.

Ravens heart sank lower if it was any possible. She felt her eyes water up but pushed back the tears. Now wasn't the time to break down. She had to try and stay strong. She wasn't going to break down in front of Slade. If she wasn't going to do it for herself she would do it for Richard. As they were walking up the stairs she thought of another question. "What about the baby"?

Raven saw Slade stiffen when he heard the question. He stopped walking and stood still. Raven also stood there waiting for him to answer. She was praying to any god that he would say what she was hoping for. Then he answered. "You can keep the baby but you are to tell the child that I am its father. I would rather not have another rebellious child like Alex".

Raven thought about it. Telling her poor child that this mad man standing in front of her was the child's father. But at least the child would be still alive and also. Akasha hates Slade and she is Slade's daughter. "Yes I'll do that", she agreed even though it was breaking her heart. Slade smirked and beckoned Raven to follow him.

They walked in silence until Slade spoke. "You know Raven it's a good thing you got pregnant".

Raven was just stunned. "Why is it so good I got pregnant", asked Raven nervously. She didn't like the sound of this.

"Well Raven if you were not pregnant then I would not be certain you would go along with this plan", answered Slade taking out a knife. Raven stopped and stared at him scared. Slade grabbed the front of her dress and whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "I stabbed you before and made sure you survived. I can do it again but I cannot guarantee that the baby will" and with that he half dragged Raven into her room.

There was no sign of nothing disturbed. Richard hadn't been here yet. Raven begun praying again, begging that Richard wouldn't show up tonight. Raven realised that she had prayed for that before when she had been pregnant with Alex. The last time she had seen Robin.

**_Flashback_**

"Raven turned to Robin. "What are we doing?" she asked.

"You can make portals to other dimensions"

"Yeah why"

"Because you're going to Azarath"

"Raven stared at him. Why? You said yourself you need all the help you can get. What's the point in sending me to Azarath." Robin sighed. "Raven I don't want you or the baby getting hurt. Raven looked down at her very pregnant stomach and then looked up with tears in her eyes. "But what about you?"

"The titans need me," he answered. "Raven go down to your room and set everything up. I'll be down in a few minutes". "All right" she answered and pulling up her hood she made her way to her room. Of all the times this would have to happen it would have to be the time she couldn't fight. What would happen to Robin? Would he here to see his child? Raven pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind. What was she thinking? This was Robin she was talking about. The boy wonder. He would be fine. Raven half smiled as she entered her and Robin's room. They had moved in together a while before she had gotten pregnant.

Summoning some jars she would need for the spell Raven heard the door open. "That was fast", Raven said softly. She was still a bit thick about sending Raven to Azarath. Raven turned around to face the person but there was no one there. Frowning to herself she turned around again to continue with the spell but there was someone in front of her.

"Hello Raven".

Raven was about to scream when Slade put his hand over her mouth and grabbed her arms with his spare arm. "Now now Raven. We don't want you ruining everything do we? Don't worry I'm sure Robin will be here soon", Slade whispered in her ear but all Raven could think was _Please Robin. Just leave. Don't come for me._ Then she heard a voice.

"Is everything set up"?

_**End Flashback**_

Raven was cut from her thoughts by the sound of a door opening. They were at her room. Entering the room Raven was relived to find it empty. Maybe her prayers would come through. Maybe Richard wouldn't show up.

* * *

Richard flattened himself against the wall as much as possible. He had been in this position for more than five minutes. Two guards who were patrolling the area had decided to stop for a talk under Raven's balcony. Richard would have cursed except he was afraid the guards might hear him.

When they finally moved on Richard continued climbing. Jumping over the wall of the balcony Richard was surprised that there was silence. When he left the cells it had been around twelve and usually Raven would be in her room around eleven. Even if she was asleep Richard would have been able to hear her breathing. Deciding he might as well go in he entered the room. Suddenly history was repeating itself. Raven was in the room but so was Slade.

"Hello Robin. What a surprise to see you here".

Richard looked at Raven. She was standing there emotionless. Richard turned his attention back to Slade. "How did you find out", demanded Richard.

Slade didn't answer. He instead turned to Raven. "Raven. I think Nightwing as you call him and I should talk alone. I think you should leave". Raven was about to say something when Slade interrupted. "Raven there is no point in protesting or you might not see Alex tomorrow". Raven considered this and turned to leave. Before she left the room Raven turned to look at Richard. Giving him a small smile before leaving the room closing the door behind her. Richard turned to look at Slade again glaring at him.

"How did you find out"?

Slade smirked. "I have my resources", he said looking at the door Raven just walked out of. Richard followed his glaze. No! Raven would never betray them unless Alex and Akasha were involved.

"You threatened her with the kids. Didn't you", accused Richard. "Raven would have never done it willingly". Slade gave a short laugh before talking. He still had a smirk on his face.

"Well actually she told me quite willingly. Earlier on after the battle where that titan was killed. Oh". Slade stopped himself. "I'm so sorry for your loss". Slade was clearly enjoying messing around with Richards's head. "Anyway where was I? Oh yes. After the battle Raven came up to me and said she had to tell me something. She told me everything. You sneaking up at night, the blueprints. Every little detail".

Richard stood there stunned. "You're lying", Richard spat out at him. "Why would Raven just tell you everything. It doesn't make any sense".

Slade laughed hearing all this. His plan was going wonderfully. "Oh it's quite true all right. I don't know why she told me. Maybe she was afraid for her children. Maybe she was afraid for her own life or maybe". Slade paused for a moment. This was too much fun.

"Or maybe this had been her plan all along. Maybe she wanted to betray the titans and watch you all get destroyed. Think about it Robin. You left her for five years with a child. You left her here with me. You didn't try to find her or save her. Now is that how you treat someone you love".

Richard stood there trying to take all this in. Raven didn't feel like that. Did she? Richard was very confused. What was really going on here? Was Slade telling the truth? Richard didn't know what to think anymore.

While Richard was standing there Slade kicked Richard out from under his feet but before Richard's head hit the ground Slade caught him by his arm and twisted it. **(Think like in apprentice)** Richard gritted his teeth in pain but didn't make a sound.

Slade leaned down and whispered in Richard's ear. "I remember something else Raven told me. You wanted to fight and kill me so tomorrow you and me are going to finish this in the arena so everyone can see you fail. Doesn't that sound like fun".

* * *

Raven stood outside the door trying to hear anything but it looked like the doors were soundproof. Well it was lucky they were. If they weren't her and Richard would have been caught out straight away. Ravens gave a small smile and begin to stroke her stomach lightly. Her and Richard's baby. In one way Raven was angry she was pregnant. If she weren't then Her and Richard wouldn't have been caught out but there was a part of Raven that was happy that she was pregnant. Raven didn't know why but she was. It was like when she was pregnant with Akasha. She had been angry because it was Slade's baby but in another way she was happy she was going to be a mother again.

"Mummy"

Raven turned to look at the speaker of the voice. It was Akasha. "Hey honey. What's wrong"?

Akasha yawned and pouted. "I can't sleep and I didn't want to leave you alone after daddy yelled at you. Was he very angry". Akasha was looking very worried now so Raven had to reassure her.

"No he wasn't. I'm ok. Why don't we go back to your bedroom now".

Akasha looked up at her curious. "Why can't we go to your room? It has a bigger bed and Richard might come to visit". Raven took a deep breath and sighed.

"I can't explain right now but we can't go into".

Raven was interrupted by the sound of guards rushing past her into her room. Raven picked up Akasha and waited for something to happen. A few minutes' later two guards came out holding Richard. Raven tried to catch his eye but instead got a dirty look of her lover. What had Slade said to him?

The guards went off with Richard. A third guard came out of the room. Noticing Raven he said. "A rebel. Don't know how he escaped but everything's under control. It's a good thing your husband was there".

Raven wanted to kill the guard for saying that but instead she muttered "Yeah. Very lucky". The guard continued on his way. Raven entered her room still holding Akasha. She walked up to Slade and glared at him.

"What did you say to him"?

Slade just shrugged. "A couple of things he didn't want to hear". Slade walked past Raven and made his way to the door but before he left he said. "You might want to go to the games tomorrow".

Raven turned around and looked at him suspiciously. "Why"? She questioned.

"I thought I'd get more involved in the games and Richard had kindly agreed to let me fight him tomorrow so I would come along. It might be the last time you will see him alive". Slade walked out leaving a stunned Raven behind.

**I think the next chapter is going to be the last chapter. Iknow what way I want to end it but I don't know how to end it. There is too much drama in my life. Anyway as a great authur once said. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Gladiator

**Oh my gosh the last chapter. I can't believe its over. Thanks for revivewing and reading my story whoever did and luckily no one really left me bad comments except one person and they didn't even use there real name. anyway I'll stop babbling on. You read while I go for a little cry about the story being over.**

**Disclaimer. You know the way it goes.**

Raven couldn't sleep that night. She kept picturing the battle in her mind. Sometimes it would end with Richard as the victor but other times it was Slade who won. Her head was hurting and she was exhausted. Raven looked down at her sleeping daughter beside her. Raven wished she could be like that. Sleeping without anything bothering her. Deciding it was useless to try and sleep anymore Raven got up. She was careful not to move so much as to wake Akasha and crept out of the room.

Walking down the hall Raven didn't even know where she was going. She just needed to clear her head. She decided to go out to the gardens. The gardens were the only thing Raven like about the palace. There were all types of plants and trees so you could imagine you were far away from anything cruel and bad. Raven often went out there to read. Now she needed to think.

Raven was fortunate enough to not run into anyone on the corridors and made it outside without meeting anyone. It was a clear night with no clouds in the sky. It was a full moon and for once in a long time Raven felt peace. Raven sat under one of the trees and breathed in and out as if she was preparing for meditation. Then she heard a voice.

"Nice night".

Raven looked up to the owner of the voice. It was Xavier. He was sitting on one of the branches of the tree looking up at the sky. Raven relaxed and continued looking straight ahead of her. "Yeah", she answered not looking at the former thief.

"Heard you got caught".

Raven sighed and frowned. She cursed Xavier. She had almost forgotten about tomorrow and that stupid thief had to remind her. "Yeah", Raven answered again. "Tomorrow Richard is going to be killed and its my fault".

Xavier looked down at Raven. "It isn't your fault. He was going to be killed because the droids have been updated more and I bet you that tomorrow nearly all of the titans will be killed".

Raven stared up at him. The droids have been updated again! Then Raven's stare turned into a glare. "Thanks for that bit of information. That makes me feel so much better". Raven returned to staring at nothing. With the titans gone there would be no hope. Slade would continue to rule the world and Raven would be stuck married to him. She was so doomed.

* * *

All the titans were awake in their cells. It had been about three hours since their leader was dragged back into his cell. They had been surprised to see Richard had been caught but even more surprised to see he was still alive. Usually if anyone had been caught outside without permission they would have been killed on the spot. After the guards left the titans demanded to be told what was going on.

**_Flashback_**

"Friend Robin what happen", Starfire asked worryingly. Richard didn't answer. Instead he walked over to one of the walls and punched it. Hard. The rest of the team stood there stunned.

"What is going on"? Demanded Terra. "Is Raven ok?"

Richard growled at the name. Raven. The titan that betrayed them. The titan that would be responsible for all there deaths. "Raven's ok. In fact she's better than ok. She betrayed us".

"No", cried out Cyborg. "My little sister would never do anything like that".

"Friend Cyborg is right", agreed Starfire. "Friend Raven is our friend. She would never betray us".

Richard wished he could believe that but he knew the truth. "I'm sorry but Raven defiantly betrayed us. Slade knew all about our plans and there is no other way he could have found out without Raven telling him. I wish it wasn't true but". Richard couldn't continue. He was so angry. They were her friends. How could she just betray them like that? Richard sighed. He couldn't think about Raven right now. He had bigger things to worry about.

* * *

Raven and Xavier sat in silence. Raven didn't feel like speaking and Xavier didn't push her. At least for a few minutes. Then he got bored. "Did you get to speak to Richard at all"? He asked.

Raven shook her head. "No I think he's thick with me for some reason. He gave me a glare when he was being dragged out of my room". Raven couldn't continue. She wanted to talk to Richard. She wanted Richard to hold her. Raven needed to see Richard at least one last time but she couldn't.

Then Raven thought. Why couldn't she see Richard? She had been able to get in many times before. What was different this time? Deciding she would do this Raven stood up and started making her way back to the castle. Seeing this Xavier jumped down from the tree and ran after her. "Raven what are you doing", he hissed.

"I'm going to see Richard and the others. If there all going to die like you say I better go and say goodbye", Raven said without looking back at him. Raven was a woman on a mission and nothing was going to stop her.

"Raven are you crazy. Slade will kill you if he finds out you went to visit the titans. No actually he won't kill you. He will kill Alex".

Hearing that made Raven stop. She wanted to see Richard so badly that she had forgotten about Slade's threat. Raven turned to face Xavier. "Your right", she whispered. The look on Raven's face was heartbreaking. Usually Raven looked so fierce that you wouldn't dare cross her. Xavier had never seen her look so vulnerable.

"Fine I'll help", Xavier sighed throwing his eyes up. Raven smiled and started running on ahead. Xavier shook his head before following her. What was he getting himself into?

* * *

Xavier slipped into his old Red X costume. It had been so long since he last wore it. Usually he wore it to do crime and now he was wearing it to save people. Things have changed a lot. After getting changed Xavier used the costume to disappear and then appear outside the wall of the cells where he knew Raven would be. After appearing beside Raven he nodded to her. They had already planned out everything. Red X would distract the guards while Raven would sneak inside the cells. It was quite simple actually. If the teen titans hadn't been able to catch him what chance did any guards have.

Red X disappeared once again and then reappeared behind one of the guards knocking him out. The other guard saw this and begin to shoot at him but Red X was too clever to be hit. He disappeared again and reappeared a short distance away in plain sight of the guard. The guard then called back up using his walkie-talkie speaker thing. He demanded back up from every guard available. These guards were stupider than he thought.

* * *

Richard looked up from the ground to see guards rushing by. They were shouting about needing to capture someone. All the titans were here so who could it be? Richard didn't care anymore. The person he loved betrayed him and he was going to die tomorrow. There was no hope anymore.

* * *

Seeing all the guard's run by Raven knew it was time to act. Creeping out from the shadows Raven made her way to the entrance of the cells. Glancing down to make sure no one was there she made her way down the rows and rows of cells. Most of the prisoners in the cells were asleep. Others glanced to see the cloaked woman run by them. Raven finally came to the cell she wanted. Richard's cell.

"Richard", she whispered.

Richard glanced up to see. There was a look of surprise on his face. Then a look of anger. "Raven. What are you doing here? Trying to make more ways to get us in trouble".

Raven looked at him confused. "What do you mean", Raven asked. "I know it's my fault you were in the room in the first place but I just wanted to see you. I miss you".

Richard gave a short laugh. "You care about me. Raven what kind of an idiot do you take me for? I know you thought the whole thing up so you could see me get killed. And the worst thing of all is that you dragged the children into his as well. You're so evil you could give Slade a run for his money".

Raven looked at him stunned. "Richard. How could you think I would do all these things to you and the kids". Richard then interrupted her.

"Raven don't put on that whole I'm so innocent act. It's your fault I'm going to be killed tomorrow. Your fault Akasha was born. Your fault Slade is still alive. I am sick of being your little puppet in all your games. I know the truth. Slade told me everything".

Then Raven understood. Slade had lied to Richard. He had turned Richard against her. Raven didn't know whom she was thicker with right now. Slade or Richard. "Richard you are such an idiot. This is Slade we are talking about. Of course he isn't going to tell you the truth".

"Then what is the truth Raven"?

Raven looked at Richard straight in the eye. "I'm pregnant. Slade found the test and figured out everything else".

Richard looked at Raven stunned. He had not been expecting this. Before he could say anything else she stood up and stormed away from the former titan leader. She didn't care if any guard saw her. She didn't care what anyone thought about her. All she cared about was finding Slade and confronting him.

Raven was sick of everything. She was sick of Slade lying to her all the time. She hated being so damn helpless all because for fear that Slade would hurt her children and she hated that Richard didn't trust her. Raven was sick of everything and was going to do something about it.

The sun had risen by now and Raven knew Slade would be up. Raven opened the door to the dining room and stormed in. Slade was there sitting at the table. Raven forgot about all the threats. She forgot about her children. She forgot about the titans. Raven was so angry right now that she couldn't think straight. Marching right up to Slade she screamed at him "What did you tell him"?

Slade looked up at her surprised. "What are you talking about", he asked. Slade knew it must have to do something with Robin. That was the only thing Raven got worked up about. Raven glared at him.

"What did you tell Richard last night", Raven deadpanned.

Slade smirked. This was going to be fun. Not only did he get to mess around with one bird. Now he gets to mess around with another. "Oh I told him many different things".

Raven interrupted Slade. "Why did you tell him I betrayed him. Why did you tell him I hated him", Raven screamed at Slade. Slade was a bit surprised. He knew that if Raven found out what Slade had done she would have been mad but he never expected her to be this mad.

"Do you really want to know why I told him all these things", Slade asked using a low but very dangerous voice. "The reason I told him all those things was to make him suffer even more. He escaped me once and I am going to make certain that it doesn't happen again. Last time his death would have been perfect. He would have died thinking he could die but at least he would be you in heaven".

Raven looked at him shocked. Slade continued. "Yes he said that. Right before he was thrown off titan tower he told me all this. This time when he dies though it will be even more perfect because he will die knowing he was so close to freeing you and the other titans. He would have been near death and just before he took his last breath I would tell him the truth. What lies you told, how you worked with an old enemy to try and free him. Then he would die thinking how the last time he saw you he showed how much he hated you. Sad really but that's life".

While Slade was saying all of this he stood up and walked over the window, which looked out in to the courtyard at a statue. It was of him holding a sword. While he was looking at this he had his back to Raven. Raven was standing at the table with one of her hands on it trying to digest all of this. "You had this all planned out", Raven almost whispered. Slade was able to hear her though.

"And I think I know why you're so upset Raven", Slade continued, walking over to her as he spoke. "Now you know I won. There is no one left to fight me. I have won and there's nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me".

Raven gripped her hand into a fist. "Stop it", Raven warned. Her hands were glowing black and she felt anger trying to escape.

"Can't face the truth. Wasn't it you who said we couldn't change the truth no matter how much we want to. The titans are doomed and that's the truth".

"No", screamed Raven as her eyes turned pitch black and her hands glowed even brighter. Turning around she blasted Slade with her black magic. He was blasted through the window right at the statue. At the part of the statue where the sword was.

Raven regained control. After controlling her breathing she ran over to the window. Looking down she saw a crowd had gathered below. Raven stood there stunned. She had killed Slade.

* * *

Xavier finally lost the guards. They had been chasing him around for about an hour. It had been fun like old times but Xavier had work to do and thought Raven had enough time. He was about to disappear into his room when he heard a crash. The former thief turned around to see a body fall onto the statue. Xavier shook his head. That statue was dangerous. Xavier knew someone was going to be killed because of that statue. At least Slade would be happy.

* * *

Richard sat in his cell thinking about who else but our favourite goth Raven. How could he been so stupid to believe Slade. Now in a while he is going to die and he will never get the chance to apologise. Then Richard's head shot up. Why was he thinking like this? This is what he wanted. He wanted to fight Slade to free Raven and all his friends. He was there last chance and he was going to win.

Richard started to hear voices walking down the corridor. Two guards. It was probably time for the fight but instead of going to open the cells the guards walked past talking. "Dead. The doctors tried everything but nothing worked", said one of the guards.

"A royal and all. Probably going to a big commotion about all of this", said the other. A royal! Slade must have found out about Raven coming to visit. Was it Raven who was dead or was it Alex. Richard had to find out. The former boy wonder looked around at his fellow teammates. They had heard. Quick as a flash Richard and Beast Boy grabbed the two guards and banged there heads hard off the bars. Richard unhooked the keys off the guard's belt and unlocked his cell door. Throwing his keys to Cyborg he made his way running down the corridors.

He was at the castle doors when he saw a figure run out. The figure had long purple hair and very pale skin. It was…

"Raven", Richard shouted.

Raven had spotted him and ran into his arms. Richard held her close breathing in her scent. He held her as if she would suddenly disappear. "Raven are you okay. What about the kids", Richard quickly asked her.

"We're fine", Raven reassured. Richard was confused. The guard had said a royal was dead. There were no other royals apart from …

"Raven. Where's Slade".

Raven's smile got even bigger. They were finally free.

**

* * *

1 year later**

The world was back to the way it had been six years ago. Villains were destroying the cities for no known reason. The boys had rediscovered the joys of the game station. The first thing they did once they got the titan tower set back up was going on the game station for 72 hours.

Red X had gone back to stealing. Life was too dull for him to be a good guy. That had been that plan for a while until Starfire caught his eye again. They started going out and still are.

Terra and Beastboy got married. Akasha had been a flower girl and stole the attention away from the bride. Nobody told Terra this.

Cyborg and Bumblebee got engaged. They wanted to wait a while because Bumblebee was pregnant and didn't want to walk up the aisle looking like a pig. Her hormones had been so bad people were comparing her to Raven. Raven had not been pleased.

Cheshire gave birth to a baby girl that she and Speedy named Lian. It had been an eleven-hour labour in which Cheshire tried to kill Speedy five times, but after giving birth to Lian Cheshire calmed down a good bit. She actually became caring to both Lian and Speedy.

One day after Cheshire Raven gave birth to another baby girl. She had hair like Akashas except it was pitch black like her fathers. She had Ravens hair though. They called her Aurora. Everything was the way it should be. Slade was gone and they could get on with their lives. They were free.

**Its over. Noooooooooo! Okay I've calmed down. I didn't want to end it like everyone thought I would. Richard would kill Slade and everyone would live happily ever after. This isnn't disney people.**


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I've deadicated this page to you. Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favourites and alerts as well. Especially thank you to

Ravengrayson91. Love your videos on youtube by the way.

Novemberscorpion110388.

Animeprincess

Dancing through the storm

Lilac gurl. Thank you soooooo much for reviewing every chapter. I love you so much

Xaleria07

Regina Lunaris

Teentitanslover01

Alekin

Falke-ness

Empress of evil

LC cowgirls

Rae1994. Whoever you are thanks for reviewing

Vigilantegoldfish

NatAli123

Darkensecrets

Raexxstarry

Invisablerose

And thanks everyone else who read the story. I'm so sad it's over I think I'm starting to cry but I have another story on the way so hopefully people will check it out. Goodbye.

Ps. It was only after reading the story back that I realised a couple of things.

1. Raven's children all begin with A. I didn't mean to do this.

2. What happens to Blackfire. She was in the first chapter but in no others.


End file.
